


A second chance in another world?!

by Mikuru_Yone



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta & Uchiha Sasuke, Aizawa Shouta & Uzumaki Naruto, Akaguro Chizome & Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku are Best Friends, Bakugou Katsuki & Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Bakugou Mitsuki & Midoriya Inko Friendship, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Hurt Uchiha Sasuke, Hurt Uzumaki Naruto, Midoriya Inko Tries Her Best, Midoriya Izuku & Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Naruto & Sasuke are gonna be heroes, Overprotective Midoriya Izuku, Overprotective Todoroki Shouto, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Akaguro Chizome | Stain, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Akaguro Chizome | Stain, Protective Midoriya Inko, Protective Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Reincarnation, Sad Midoriya Inko, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, Temporary Amnesia, Todoroki (My Hero Academia) Family Drama, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Todoroki Shouto & Uchiha Sasuke, Todoroki Shouto Needs a Hug, Todoroki Shouto is Bad at Feelings, Vigilante Uchiha Sasuke but not for long., Yagi Toshinori & Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikuru_Yone/pseuds/Mikuru_Yone
Summary: Aftermath of the war.....'If I had known that revenge would lead to this then I should have never left your side.' As Sasuke holds Naruto's dead body, he wepts lamenting all the mistakes he made. Leaving one last gentle kiss on her lips he waits for death to claim him.Or....Alternatively called as the story where Rikidou Senin decides to give Sasuke one more chance to make things right with Naruto. A chance to reincarnate with their memories intact. Sasuke overwhelmed with grieve asks him to send them in a another dimension. Rikidou Senin asks why, He bits back "Why not?"
Relationships: Dabi (My Hero Academia) & Uzumaki Naruto, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Eri & Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uchiha Sasuke, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko & Uzumaki Naruto, Shinsou Hitoshi & Uzumaki Naruto, Takami Keigo | Hawks & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 22
Kudos: 235
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I will update my other stories namely Cursed and Naruto x Gaara oneshots. I had this idea for a long time now and I wanted to write it. You can also read this at wattpad.💓 Also sorry for the tags I went over board hope you all don't mind😊.

The war was over. They finally defeated Madara. But at the cost of what? The lives of every shinobi and civilian in the entire world. At the center of the field of bodies, _**bodies of those precious to her**_ lay two soon to be dead shinobi. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto 16 years old one of the last survivors of this damn war.

She lays dying in the arms of the man whom she spent years chasing after. The same man whom she would do anything for, the same man whom she would die for. She was covered from head to toe in the red metallic liquid that once flowed through her veins.

Her once radiant cerulean eyes have turned dull with grief. As her body slowly turned cold and heartbeat going _even_ slower almost non-existent.

She looks up and sees the face of the man she fell in love with all those precious years ago. Still the same man with a scowl on his lips. Or what she likes to call it as _his perpetual bitch face_. Focusing too much on committing his dumb ugly mug to her memory. She almost didn't hear the words he was saying.

"-to ***Coughs*** Since the two of us are dying I just want to say I'm sorry. Sorry because I made you waste years just to chase after me. ***Coughs*** I just want you to know that I love you. Ever since we were brats I've always love you, even when ***Coughs*** I was away from the village you were the only one on my mind."

Sasuke finally told Naruto everything he had been holding back. Naruto on the other hand, looked at Sasuke like he was crazy. _'Uchiha's maybe quiet but they really are fucking dramatic, take Madara and Obito for example. Emo bastards.'_ She smacks him in the head and before Sasuke could say something she caresses his cheek.

Then and only then did Sasuke see tears form in her eyes threatening to fall and with a fond smile she says.

"Teme. Of all the chances you had to confess to me. You chose the time where both of us are dying? ***Giggles*** I love you too you dummy!

I loved you ever since you saved me at our mission to wave. For me you were the only one who could understand me. When you left, you took half of me with you. You are my best friend, brother and the love of my life all in one. ***Chuckles*** Thanks Sasuke."

The two of them smiled that shows the love and fondness both have for each other. Slowly but surely their lips met onto one last kiss. "Hehehe this is the first time we kissed properly. The first two times were accidents ne Sa-kun?" Eyes now focused on every detail of her that he fell in love with.

Starting from her eyes filled with nothing but love and forgiveness. The same transparent yet guarded cerulean eyes that he fell in love with all those years ago.

To her lips smiling the same gentle yet confident smile he saw during the first day of academy. The same smile she does whenever things get too tough.

To her hair which was still in those childish pigtails she was so fond of. The same long hair that showed her strength and power to never let an enemy hold her down because of it.

Looking back at her face. Slowly commiting each feature into a part of his brain. This boyish yet soft face made enemies surrender in regret and had dozens of boys cry in heartache. He faintly remembers his mother telling him to find a woman who isn't afraid to show everyone what she's capable of. Who isn't afraid of being different than the rest.

He also remembers what his father told him a long time ago, "Find someone like your mother. A woman who doesn't follow the same path as others but forges her own path. Find someone who isn't afraid of pointing out you're in the wrong. Someone who you are comfortable with. The kind of woman who will always have your back no matter what."

Looking back at those memories Sasuke realizes that was one of the few rare times his father gave him advice that wasn't about training. And in a way he did managed to find the woman both his parents wished for him to meet. He found the perfect woman in Naruto. The same person whom he treated badly as kids and whom he tried to kill on more than one occasion.

Feeling the urge to apologize he does so and was baffled by her response. "Teme there's nothing to forgive." Sasuke was a little hurt to hear that but Naruto continues."Because before you even left the village. For me you were already forgiven." Sasuke could hear his heart about to burst from the love he felt for this dumb blonde.

Smiling once more before her eyes slowly dropped she took her final breathe. Sasuke was about to follow her when a warm light enveloped them both. Then he looked up and saw Rikudou Sennin. "Do you wish for another chance to be with your beloved? Another chance to change the war's outcome?"

[ **Author: Really old man? Of all the times you could've done that you just had to pick these two trouble magnets? \○•○/]**

Looking down at her dead body, hugging her tight against him Sasuke whispers "Of course I do. But I don't want her to experience the same things again. I don't ever want to see her in pain or crying, never again. Can't you just send us in another dimension?"

"Why? If you go back all these deaths could be prevented. You can achieve the peace you people longed for. A chance to see dead loved ones come back to life."

Sasuke tries to thinks about his clan, his family but all he can see is his beloved usuratonkachi. _'The past needs to stay in the past. We've done our part now is the time for her to be happy.'_ With determination in his veins he finally bites back, "Why not?" Rikudou Sennin was shocked but Sasuke kept talking.

"A place where she can finally experience a life with a **family**. A place where no one will call her a demon. A place where I can finally show her how serious I am in getting her forgiveness. A place where I can be her **hero**. That's the kind of world I want us to start over in."

_'Besides a peaceful world is the least that I could do for her. I just want her to be happy and think about herself for once. To be selfish about things she never got in this life. I want her to live a normal healthy life. Away from death and suffering, this world has already given her enough of that.'_ Rikidou Sennin grants his wish but gives them both access to chakra and lets them reincarnate in their original bodies.

"Call it my late apology gift. Besides I'm pretty sure Naru-chan would love to have Kurama with her. Good luck to you both!" Then a warm yellowish light engulfs them both. Until nothing was left of them in this world. "I truly hope you both can find the peace you truly wished for. Good luck in the next life my children." Rikudou Sennin vanishes from the battlefield.

Thus the start of their journey into another dimension. Sasuke shudders when he remembers something important "Let's just hope Naruto doesn't kill me for making this decision without her consent."

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

But little did Sasuke and Rikidou Sennin know that someone from above was watching them. The true ruler of this certain realm. A woman sitting in front of a round table filled with various men and women, suddenly said.

"Naruto Uzumaki? Hmm I sense that her presence in this world will truly change the damn hag's plan. Don't you think so?" This woman is Kami-sama, the supreme ruler of all dimensions. And the people around her are her subordinates tasked with overseeing the dimension assigned to them.

All agreed to Kami-sama's observation, a few can't help but feel pity towards the woman. A man named Helios stood up and yelled. "Kami-sama! I have watched her grow into the person she is till now. And I strongly disagree with your plan!" Kami looked at Helios and urged him to continue speaking. "I agree that sending Naruto to Nymphia's dimension will benefit Nymphia due to Naruto's presence changing the world's outcome.

But seeing the kind of life she will go through once again! It's unfair to her! Not only that but to Sasuke as well! The one who wished for her to live a happy life in another realm! Please Kami-sama don't do this to her." Helios bows his head thou he knows its useless but he had to try. He had to for her. _'I'm sorry Naruto, Sasuke. We gods have already took so much from you. But at the very least let me try to fight for your fate.'_

Helios waited for her judgement but was baffled when. "Hahahahaha! Helios my boy! I would never do things half way. Look closely and see what miracles she will do in this world. This is a chance to fight against fate. The old hag was beaten by this girl countless times in this world. We will intervene if necessary this time. You have my word Helios."

"T-Thank you Kami-sama!" _'Naruto. Sasuke. I may have not change Kami-sama's mind but I promise to help you when you need it.'_

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

  
**Author's note: Too bad for Sasuke. Naruto doesn't know a damn thing yet she still manages to attract trouble. Don't worry it gets better in the next chapters. All will be slowly revealed. More specifically how in the hell did I even think of adding the oh so magnificent goddess and her followers. And what's the real reason why they had to be teleported to that certain dimension?🤔**

**Constructive criticism is very much welcomed. And I write because I simply enjoy writing and if there are any errors please don't hesitate to point it out. I love to improve my english seeing as I'm half Italian and half Filipino.**

**Stay tuned! Have a cookie!🍪**


	2. Chapter 1

? **POV**

 _'Another day of training. Another day of listening to dad ramble on and on about it. I hope Onii-sama is already awake, it would certainly suck if I'm the only one whose awake._ _I hope Onee-sama is also awake I don't want to start training without food in my belly.'_

A child no older than 4 walked down their house's seemingly endless halls. Lost in thought about how to survive the hell he was currently living in.

He walks into the dinning room and is surprised to see all his older siblings already up (Seeing Touya-nii awake so early is a huge shock). His sister ,who was about to sit, notices him and greets him. "Good morning Raito. Did you sleep well?" The child now named Raito greets her back.

"Good morning Onee-sama, if you can call 4 hours of sleep a good rest then yes I did." His older brothers snort in amusement and his twin brother looks at him as if he were waiting for him.

He sat next to his twin brother who smiles at him then holds his utensils to eat his breakfast. Raito also dugged in, the room was enveloped by silence but not an uncomfortable one. But before he could finish his breakfast their father roars out from their private dojo.

"Shoto! Raito! Come into the dojo this instant!" Shoto scared by the shout immediately runs out of the room to go to the dojo. While Raito calmly walks out of the room noticing his siblings concerned gazes.

He looks back and gives them a small smile. Then continues his way to the dojo. Upon entering said dojo, he was not fast enough to dodged the sudden kick his father welcomed him with. Hitting him in the stomach he bites his cheek in an attempt to hold back a yelp.

His father looking pleased with himself growls out. "The two of you are my heirs, the ones who will surpass All Might! You two better not slack off while training! Understand!?"

Both boys solemnly nod and thus starting another hellish day for them. As Raito was training the only thing on his mind was memories of the past. Lost in thought he did not see the flaming fist his father made and accidentally hitting him in the chest. Raito coughs out blood and dry heaves on the floor.

His brother about to step in and help him gets yelled at by their father for being weak. Then Enji turns his glare at his youngest and growls out. "Raito. You and Shoto are different. You don't have my or your mothers quirk. But instead you managed to aquire a powerful copy quirk once trained properly can be _useful_. That alone makes you qualified to be my heir. So get your ass off the floor and continue training!"

He then stands up thou a bit unsteady but nonetheless he continues his training. After a few hours of training their father finally let them rest. Before he left them he gave them one last look then leaves the dojo. He shudders from the cold look in their fathers eyes, a memory suddenly resurfaces.

He remembers looking at the same cold eyes. Remembers trying so hard to get his awknowledgement. But _'Whose praise am I seeking for? My father or the man from my dreams?'_

After making sure his brother got the medical attention he needs. He went back to his room and once again looks in the mirror. And saw an illusion of his father in him. It was hard enough that he has a different quirk from his twin now he's getting memories that aren't his? But when it happens he wishes he could meet this blonde angel that always appears in his dreams.

She radiated warmth and her smile _god_ her smile was making him weak in the knees. He didn't even know who she was but he wants to meet her. He wants to know what's their connection. He wants to know everything about her. But he gets the feeling that he already knows her but he can't figure out why?

After taking a quick shower and dressing up his wounds, he went to bed. Quickly falling asleep, he wished to see the blonde angel in his dreams again.

_(Dreamscape)_

_A boy no younger than 8 was sitting near the river. The same river where his father first taught him the Fire Ball Jutsu._ _He was crying, crying over the deaths of his clan. This was the only place he could go to, he couldn't stand going back home. Knowing blood stains are still visible._

_For some reason his mind told him to look behind him. He didn't know the reason why he even did it in the first place but looking back he was glad he did. For he saw a blonde angel, this angel's name was Na.... Uz...... A loud-mouthed girl in class. She wasn't wearing her usual dumbass twin tails. Her hair long enough to almost reach the ground._

_As Lady Luck really_ **_loves_ ** _Sasuke she stopped in her tracks and suddenly looks at his direction. Their eyes met and Sasuke was filled with dread knowing she will just look at him with pity. Just like the rest of this damn village. But to his surprise her gaze showed concern and understanding? She frowned and looked at the other way._

_She continues walking while Sasuke feels a vein about to burst because of her. He turns back his attention towards the water. Not knowing that both were hiding huge smiles on their faces._

_(Dreamscape:End)_

Unknowst to him he was smiling while tears falls down his face. Dreaming of a place filled with countless trees and remembers hearing a girls loud voice yelling his name. But nonetheless Raito had a good dream and finally slept properly for the first time in months. While he was sleeping he didn't know that someone had sneak in his room.

The person tucks him in and gently wipes away the tears. A sad smile makes it way onto their face. "Hey little guy. I haven't found where your other half is. Nymphia and Kami-sama are the only ones who knows where she is. But I'm doing my best to find her so that you can be reunited once more. That I can promise Sasuke."

Helios softly kisses his forehead and looks at his face once more before leaving. When Raito wakes up in the morning he remembers feeling safe and loved. Yet he still can't figure out what made him feel this way. Ignoring the feeling as he always does whenever it happens he continues training.

All is good, excluding the fact that his father continues abusing their family. Their mom finally snapped they were 5 when it happened, resulting in Shoto getting a huge scar on his face. Then their father sends her to the hospital and not long after that the final incident that forever changed him happened.

Bright flames engulfing their house. He remembers his older siblings crying out. "Touya-niisama!" Their father looking at the house with no emotions. _'His son is dying and yet he can't even shed any tears for him.'_ But as the house burns down, the only thing he can see are faces of people he don't know. Or maybe he does?

Lost in a sea of memories he still can't remember the angel from his dreams. _Memories of when he were a child sitting in the lap of his older brother? Remembers asking him if they could train. Remembers the gentle poke on the forehead and words he always says, "Maybe some other time Sasuke."_

 _Remembers a woman whom tucks him in and gives the warmest hugs. Remembers a man who taught him the Fire Ball Jutsu and finally getting his praise._ Remembers going home and seeing _blood,_ _ **so much blood.**_ The bodies of loved ones piled on top of each other. The brother he so loves has killed another.

When will this nightmare be over? A beacon of light is what she is. Lonely days being filled with her laughter. The sun itself pales in comparison to her smile. Her hugs are like warm tea on a cold night. Yet he remembers hurting her over and over. Pain and regret smacks him in the gut. A final kiss was all that they got.

He **_remembers_**.

He was... no **_is Sasuke Uchiha_**.

An **avenger**.

Who **died** after the war.

And got **reincarnated** in this world.

**He remembers everything yet...**

_**He still can't remember her.** _

Endeavor did not just lose one child that night he lost two. One _died_ filled with nothing but vengeance. The other disappeared bursting with determination to find what he had lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you all must be wondering why he still can't remember Naruto right? Well the reason is because of Kami-sama and Nymphia who sealed his memories of her. So Sasuke lost his memories of Naruto. Don't worry he will eventually remember her. And you have to read the next chapter to find out what Naruto lost. 
> 
> I will later explain Helios-kun's role here and why he's so hellbent on helping these two trouble magnets. And if any of you had read all of the tags you will see why those tags are there in the next few chapters 😅
> 
> Also I wasn't actually planning on updating but I'm on vacation so I thought meh let's do it. I'll be updating whenever I finish a new chapter. So please don't expect weekly updates or somethin sorry 😥
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos loves~ 😘 
> 
> Stay Tuned here have a virtual cookie!🍪


	3. Chapter 2

? **POV**

A small figure currently asleep on a simple orange covered bed. Tossing and turning with tears running down her cheeks. She was currently having a nightmare. A nightmare? Or a memory?

 _(Dreamscape_ _)_

 _A little girl was running through the streets trying to outrun a mob._ **_*Pant* *Pant*_ ** _'Why? Why are they doing this?!' She continues to run but makes the mistake of turning right because before she realizes it she had run into a deadend. Looking back she saw the furious looks the adults have. Terrified she tries to hide but was caught in a bruising hold by a man._

 _"Where do you think you're going_ **_demon brat_ ** _!?" "P-please! Let me go!" "Look! It even has the guts to_ **_act_ ** _scared!" The man tighthens his grip on her arm causing her to yell in pain. But hearing her yell made the mob shout in joy and they yelled. "Kill the_ **_monster_ ** _!" A kick to the stomach. "Just die you_ **_freak_ ** _!" A knife to the thigh. "You've killed all our loved ones!" A kunai in the arm. "Kill the_ **_demon_ ** _!" A punch in the face. "Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!_ **_Kill it! Kill it! KILL IT!_ ** _"_

_They continued their horrible beating to the child. All the while she was begging for them to stop but hearing her cries fueled their anger even more. A few minutes had passed but to her it felt like hours. Someone saved her, a person with an Inu mask on, leaking huge amounts of KI. Inu growled at the mob and ordered his men to capture each and every one of them._

_Before he turned his attention to his injured pup. "Hey pup its alright now. Everything's gonna be alright." But instead of feeling glad her next few words broke his heart. "_ **_I want to die._ ** _"_

_(Dreamscape: End)_

Somebody barges into her room and jumps on her. Letting a sudden scream out of her mouth. Eyes now wide open, revealing green eyes with a terrified glint but instantly fading when she saw who woke her up. She calms herself down and finally looks at the intruder.

"Mou Onii-chan! That hurt!" "Sorry Hicchan! I was just soexcited!SoIjusthadtowakeyouupbecauseyouwerestillsleepingandtodayisthedaywherewegoplayinoursecrethideoutwithKacchanandIjustreallywantedtogothereearlyandandandand!" Hikari AKA Hicchan lightly taps her brothers face to make him realize air is still a thing.

"Breathe Onii-chan! I know I can speak idiot but that doesn't mean you can abuse it." Her brother just freaking giggles and tells her to get ready because breakfast is ready. After almost talking her to death she took a bath and managed to do it in record time. Then she went to the kitchen and was delighted to see the food their mother layed out for them.

"Pancakes and bacon yum! Thanks for the food!" _'It's not exactly ramen but whatever mom cooks is still the best!'_ The family never quite guess why she was obsessed with the food. She just woke up one day and suddenly declared that ramen is a dish fit for gods. Scaring her mother and brother with her sudden love for the dish.

Slightly disapointing her when she refused to wear skirts and other girly outfits. Always preferring to wear jumpsuits and pants. And to make matters worse she also acts and talks like a boy. (Imagine canon Naruto during the academy only female.)

Not only that she refuses to wear any color but orange and black. The only thing they've compromised was her hairstyle. She loves getting her long green hair styled by their mother. Digging in while both children were busy eating they didn't notice the fond but sad look on their mother's face.

Probably feeling guilty that her eldest son didn't have a quirk while her youngest has one. A very powerful quirk at that, but she couldn't figure out why on earth does her birthmarks relate to her manipulation of wind? But she has a few interesting birthmarks. Like the huge tattoo like birthmark on her stomach.

That was what actually got Inko so terrified but the doctors calmly explained to her that it might be the result of a quirk. And let's not forget the various small tattoo marks on various parts of her body. But her son didn't have a speck of these weird birthmarks. She feared that her son might be quirkless.

Alas four years later her worst fears came true. After hearing the devastating news her little boy was heartbroken but with the help of her daughter and Katsuki-kun they managed to uplift his spirits. _'Speaking of which they were gonna play today at the park. My oh my do they grow up so fast!_ _'_

She suddenly bawled her eyes out shocking her children. But gave them a warm loving smile and told them to have fun. Both siblings gave their mother dubious looks but still they gave her a big hug before going out to play. Inko smiled not knowing that this would be the last time she'll see her daughter.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

The twins ran towards the park, the same park where they knew their friend would be waiting for them. ***Squeals* *Giggles*** They were super excited about it Izuku more than Hikari. When they've arrived at the park they saw their bestfriend by the swings. Before Hikari can say anything Izuku catapulted himself towards their friend yelling out, "KACCHAN!"

She laughed at the sight of her two precious people on the ground eating dust. But seeing as Kacchan was now slowly turning blue from how tight her brother's hug is, she took pity on him and went to save him. "Alright Onii-chan that's enough. We want to play in the secret hideout before it turns dark right?" That managed to get him off of Kacchan.

After the whole fiasco they marched to the forest to go to their secret hideout. On the way their she can't help but feel at home whenever she's in the forest. A few words on the tip of her tongue but the most frequent were. _'Home. Safe. Village. The village hidden in the leaves. K-k.'_ She stopped and looked at the leaves once more and she whispers. " **Konoha**."

She breaks out of her daydreaming and walks once more. She manages to catch up with her brother and Kacchan, both were looking tense. That signaled that something was wrong, _**very very wrong**_. Because just up ahead where their hideout is were two hooded men who seemed to be looking for something. Thankfully they weren't noticed by the men _yet_ and were in hearing distance.

"Damn it! I thought the data said that she was supposed to be here everyday?! We've been at this stupid dump for a week now!" "Calm down you idiot. She's a kid of course she could be easily distracted and forgot to come here. Nevertheless we have our orders and that means we stay here." "Fuck!" The man then kicked a tree while his companion suddenly looks at their direction.

"She's here." "Really?" The violent man said in glee then the other pointed towards their direction. The other man produced sharp blades from his arms then hurls it at them. The blades going towards them, Katsuki manages to pull Izuku down with him. But Hikari's first instinct was to _fight_. She jumped upwards to avoid the blades then quickly hurls a few rocks into another direction.

She immediately pulls Izuku and Katsuki with her. Her mind was going haywire with the danger creeping on them and the sudden onslaught of memories flashing through her brain.

_"_ _My name is N***** U******!"_

**W-Who?!**

_"What? Ya scared? Scaredycat."_

_"Don't you feel anything at all?! He was ready to die for you! He loved you!"_

_"People call me a failure I'll prove 'em wrong!"_

**What's going on?!**

_"I promise you I will bring back Sa**** Sa****-chan! It's a promise of a lifetime!"_

_"I will bring you back home! Even if I have to tear you're body limb by limb!"_

_"Because you were the only one who can understand me..."_

**Why am I seeing this?!**

_"I'm gonna be the greatest female hokage ever!"_

_"I will never run away! I will never go back on my word that is my nindo my ninja way!"_

_"I love you Sa-kun."_

**STOP!**

She was **confused** , what does these memories mean if not for the men following them right now, she would've stopped to think. As the three kids run through the forest, Hikari was quickly building a plan for her brother and friends escape. **_'Kit behind you!'_** A voice shouted in her head, shocked, she pushed both Izuku and Katsuki in another direction while she was grabbed by the violent man.

"HIKARI!" Forcing her to bite her lips in an attempt to smother the yelp when the mans hand tighthen his grip. "Hey! Shuuie don't damage the goods. The boss won't like it if she's delivered to him with cuts and bruises." "Gotcha Kenma. So we need princess broccoli here. But did the boss mention anything about the other kids?"

"Nothing." 'Kenma' replied. "Do whatever you want. I'm taking the girl." 'Shuuie' passed Hikari towards him but before he could grabbed her. She yells out and sends a huge gust of wind towards him. "Shit! Kenma! The fuck are you doing?!" He turns towards her when suddenly Katsuki launches a blast at him.

Letting the blast act as a smokescreen the three kids ran once more. They ran and ran while screaming their lungs off in hopes of anyone hearing them. And when they finally made their way back. When Katsuki and Izuku saw heroes and their parents they cried. They bawled to them about the two bad men who were about to kidnapped Hikari and hurted them.

The adults let them cry until they finally calmed down. But Midoriya Inko looking utterly defeated as she looks at her son and Katsuki, finally asks. "Izuku. Katsuki. Where's Hikari?" Inko tearfully asks both boys. "What do you mean mommy! She's just behind us!" "Yeah Auntie Inko she is with us look!" They turned around and their blood ran cold.

Hikari was **nowhere** to be seen.

The two kids tried to go back, wailing and squirming in their parents hold. But were given small dosages of sedative so that they can be transported to a hospital. The two were crushed when they realized they were taken away from the last place they had seen their friend/sister.

They followed their mothers order to stay at home and let the heroes do their job. Waiting and waiting. Waiting for the heroes to finally get a clue on where Hikari is. But...

Hours turn into Days  
Days turn into Weeks  
Weeks turn into Months  
Months turn into Years

They never **found** her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> So Naruto remembers Konoha and a few other things. But she will completely forget her past life, temporarily thou. It's possible for her past memories to come back but that won't be until the next few chapters. Kurama makes his appearance in the chapter! What will this huge furball do to protect her this time?
> 
> Also spoiler alert the next chapter is a time skip. So I'm planing on having the "what happened to their past" chapters stay hidden for the meantime. I'm mean that way. 😊 
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos loves~😚❤
> 
> Stay tuned have milk this time🥛


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Slight Rape Scene.
> 
> Just a sneak peak or a hint to what happened to Naruto during her kidnapping. Kudos to the first person to guess who kidnapped her. I think I might confuse you guys at first but this scene or memory will make sense once I reveal her past.

(Time Skip: a few years later...)

_(Dream Start)_

_He had attacked her as soon as the door was shut behind him, tackling her to the floor as he took her clothes off. She had been terrified, she didn't know what was going on, why was he taking her clothes, why was he being so rough and mean? Then the pain came, making her scream and claw at the hand over her mouth, tears streaming from her eyes._

_'_ _It_ _**hurts** _ _! Stop! S-Somebody._ **_H-Help_ ** _..._ _'_

_He had shove into her ruffly, repeatedly all the while his hand stayed over her mouth muffling her screams. It had hurt so much, it seemed to be hours, but could have only been minutes, before he grunted and pulled out._

_Once he was done recovering, he picked her up and carried her to her bed. She was too_ ~~_**worn out** _ _,_ _**physically** _ ~~ _and_ ~~_**emotionally** _ ~~ _, to fight him any longer. He had laid her down and cuddled her close to him, muttering_ ~~_**sweet** _ ~~ _and_ ~~_**nice** _ ~~ _things into her ear, confusing her further,_ ~~_**why** _ ~~ _was he being nice now?_ ~~_**Why was she letting him** _ ~~ _, he had just caused_ ~~_**her pain** _ ~~ _, and now he was cuddling her and_ ~~_**being nice** _ ~~ _?_ _**~~Why~~?** _ _They had stayed that way until she fell asleep._

_When she woke, he was still there and had threatened her not to tell anyone or he would kill her, before he had kissed her forehead with such gentleness you would think he actually cared for her, and left._

_It had all left her in one big confused mess. She was torn and hurt, he was merciless and cruel one moment, then sweet and caring the next._

_(Dream End)_

***Gasps*** Waking up drench in sweat, the lingering pain of the dream still vivid in their mind. Looking at the clock beside their bed, **3** **:00am** glaring brightly as if mocking them. Seeing as they won't be sleeping anytime soon. They slipped out of bed and slowly made their way to the bathroom.

Sighing she climbed into the bath, and proceeds to scrub her skin till it was raw and in some places bleeding, before getting out and curling into a blanket, still naked and somewhat wet. She looked at herself in the full-body mirror on her bathroom door. Man, she looked like shit.

Her bright golden lockes, normally in pig-tails, were down, reaching her waist all tangled up. Her deep blue eyes had bags under them, and she was paler than normal, and that was a feat in itself. Her body lean and lithe almost giving off a delicate vibe, but few knew she could easily beat up 10 guys or so. But if one were to look you could see tons of scars litter across her back.

A few minutes later, comes out and dries her hair. Puts on some sweats before going downstairs and into the kitchen. There she gulped down a glass of water then went to the fridge to get ingredients for breakfast and for a few lunch boxes.

***Chop Chop* *Chop Chop* *Plop***

***Whistle* *Thud* *Plonk***

The sounds of the food being cooked helped distract her from the monsters threatening to swallow her whole. Managing to make a healthy breakfast while making finishing touches to their Bentou's. Now finally looking at the clock that shows it was already way past 5, she went back upstairs.

She first went to the door with the cutesy caramel apple stickers taped on the plaque. Gently opening it and slowly walking towards the bed. Then she gently brushes the person's head that was covered by a blanket while softly saying. "Wake up little bunny~ Rise and Shine~ You don't wanna be late on your first day of school." ***Yawns***

Rustling sounds could be heard from the bed and a head emerges from the blanket. Revealing red eyes and fluffy white hair. "M-Morning." Internally cooing at the cute sight, she press a kiss to their forehead and lightly pushes them to the bathroom. Finally done she went to the next room, this door has coffee drinking owl stickers on the plaque.

Entering, she didn't bother walking slowly, once reaching the bed. She quickly pull the blanket and open the curtains. The person on the bed groans out. "The **light**! It freaking burns!" ***Laughs*** "What are you? A vampire? Come on sleepy head, go clean up. Breakfast is ready." "Fineee~" Gets up and purposely drags their feet on the floor.

She huff in amusement, already used to this kind of thing. Now the next three people are the hardest to wake up. She went to the next room that has a disintegrating winged phoenix sticker on the plaque. She slams the door and quickly jumps on the bed making the people in it moan out in pain. "Jesus fucking christ!" "The hell?!" "I'll kill you."

 ***Laughing*** "You three can sleep through an earthquake! So desperate times call for desperate measures. Get yer asses off the bed and clean up! Breakfast is ready you big oafs!" She immediately runs out of the room to avoid being tickled to death. She went back to the kitchen to set up the table. Finishing just in time as her little sister came in already dressed up for school.

"Bacon and Eggs!" Running to the table she climbed on the chair to eat. To busy eating she didn't see her brother walking into the kitchen. Who sat beside her and while yawning out. "Please tell me you made coffee." ***Giggling*** She handed him the coffee that she brewed before he came in.

Taking a sip he lets out an appreciative hum, then ate some eggs. She also made lemon tea as she knew a certain birdy absolutely hates coffee. Speaking of birdy, he walks into the kitchen with their other brothers in tow. "Morning!" "Morning pipsqueaks. Big day huh baby?" Pats Eri on the head, then gives Hitoshi a thumbs up. Eri beams under the gentle touch.

Which warmed all their hearts seeing as she was super shy before. "Thanks for the support Dabi-Niisan. Really appreciate it." Hitoshi says, face deadpan not a flicker of a smile or smirk. Which got their second oldest brother snorting at Dabi's shocked face but smirks while an odd glint flickers in his eyes. _'Fondness and love they all know. Seeing as their brothers eyes always tell the truth no matter how good they are at lying.'_

"Alright that's enough teasing for now. Dabi-nii, Keigo-nii and Tomura-nii you guys better eat now otherwise you're gonna be late for work. Shi-chan can you take Eri-chan to school today? I'm heading straight to the cafe after breakfast." Dabi and Keigo looks at her with dread in their eyes. Tomura looks at her with curiousity.

"Honey you can quit at the cafe you know that right?" "The money I get from cases can support us for a few more years." "Why do you want to work in the first place anyways?" Her eyes soften at the worried looks they were giving her.

With a small smile on her face she softly tells them. "It's alright. I'm doing this because I want to. No need to worry yerselves to death." They backed down seeing as they still couldn't get her to quit her job. They ate in silence but not uncomfortable or suffocating.

One by one they finished breakfast and she hands them their own bentou's. Walking them out the door, she gives both Eri and Hitoshi a kiss on the forehead. Waving them goodbye, she turns to her older brothers standing on her toes she gives them a kiss on the cheek. Then shoos them out of the house, she goes back to the kitchen and cleans the dishes.

Before changing into her work uniform and then leaves the house. To go towards the cafe she was currently working in. Walking down the streets of Saitama she felt at peace completely forgetting the rude wake up call. She can finally see the cafe a few meters away. A humble but amazing cafe called, " _Flourish_ " which at first she thought of was a dumb name.

But came to love the cafe and the people there. Making her way to the back door she was greeted by a sweet mellow smell. Then she sees the freshly baked macaroons on the counter ready to serve. "Good morning Naru-chan!" Her boss, a guy in his mid 30's, greeted her. "Morning old man! Those macaroons look good!"

"Don't call me old man! I'll have you know I'm still young brat!" Laughing she grabbed her apron and sets out to help him bake the rest of the treats. They talked about different types of new recipes to try out while they were baking. After 2 hours they finally finished the morning rounds. After checking her appearance and making sure everything is clean she waits for the next wave of customers.

Frantic office workers who were running late were they're usual clients. But for the past few months there had been a certain regular she was looking forward to see. They were always right on time when it came to buying their coffee. When the clock striked 10:00 the doors opened and a zombie walked in. Upon reaching the counter the zombie grunts out, "The usual."

"Good morning Aizawa-san!" She greets the man before making him his usual coffee and grabbing a few expresso flavored muffins. Aizawa merely offers her a nod at her cheerful greeting. Before slouching in his sit near the counter. Not at all put off by his seemingly rude behavior as she was used to it.

Making him coffee for the past few months can really up your tolerance to any rude or annoying behavior.

Finishes making his coffee she puts it in a to go cup and gives him his muffins. While she does it she says, "Good luck at work Aizawa-san!" Aizawa lifts a hand, waving her goodbye before leaving the cafe to go to work. Naruto giggles before going back to work as a couple walked in the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you guys figure out what fanfic I just made? I literally made Dabi, Hawks, Tomura, Hitoshi, Eri and Naruto a family! The only ones left are my baby Katsuki and Neito whom I like to personally call the twin troublemakers. So after a few more chapters I will reveal what you've all been waiting for.
> 
> So please bear with me and don't hesitate to point out any errors. English is not my strong point so yeah.😅 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos loves~😚❤
> 
> And I'm getting the feeling some are asking why on earth would Aizawa go to Saitama just to grab a cup of joe? Stay tuned readers and have tea this time🍵.


	5. Chapter 4:

_How can someone like_ **_you_ ** _get to enjoy life? Once a failure always a failure you can't change that._

The next couple of days went by in a jiff. Next thing she knows it was already time for her last year in middle school. After the same old morning routine at home she went to school. Greeted by a couple of old ladies in the neighbourhood on her way to school. Getting a few cough drops and senbei from them.

_"Do you want more tea Naru-chan?" "Yes please jiji!"_

She continues her way to school until she can see the familar gates of her school Nakai Geno Academy. Walking past the gates, and into the hallways she was greeted by a couple of her juniors as she made her way to her classroom. Opening the door she saw her classmates once again creating havoc.

_"Naruto! K...! S........! C....! Come back here you Rascals!" "No way I....-sensei!"_

She must've had a really disappointed look on her face. Because upon seeing her at the door her classmates looked at her with sheepish smiles. Smiling in amusement she quickly brings back peace in the room.

**_Peace?_ ** _What do_ **_you_ ** _know about peace? You demon..._

After that finally sits on her desk and before she could even bring out her books. Her friends immediately crowds her.

"How was your vacation Naru-chan?" Miko ,a pretty goth girl, asks her. "It was good Mi-chan! Got a few extra cash from work." "Do you still work at that cafe?" Kei, a handsome otaku, questions her. "Yeah. I still am Kei-chan!" The trio spends the time before homeroom catching up.

When the bell rang they went back to their seats with the promise of continuing it at lunch. The day went smoothly in Naruto's mind. _**Liar.**_ New classmates and new teachers were a good kind of change. Once the bell rang, she stretches her arms. Then grabs her bag and leaves the room with her friends.

Heading towards the roof, upon reaching it a nice cool breeze welcomes them. Sitting at their usual place they said their thanks and ate lunch. While eating they talked about silly things at first before Miko asked her. "So Naru-chan did you finally figure out what you wanna do after middle school?" Naruto looks at the sky for a few seconds before answering.

_"To be_ _**hokage** _ _that is my dream!"_

"I wanna be a **cloud**."

_"I loved you for a long time. Do you know why I love looking at clouds? Because their in the sky which has the same color of your eyes. It's a drag, confessing now when were about to go to war." "Shika I..." "I know Naruto. I've known from the start that you will never be mine. It's the U..... bastard you love right?"_

Cue the deadpaned silence. Her friends looks at her but finding no hint of humour on her face. They knew she was dead serious in her want to be a cloud. "O-Okay? Sure you can be a cloud if you want to Naru-chan right Miko?" Kei looked at her which got her furiously nodding in agreement. "Y-Yeah! If you want to be a cloud then of course you can be one! No one will judge you for that."

 _Judge? Oh if you only know the truth. You'll do_ _ **more than**_ _**just**_ _judge me._

Beaming she continued eating her lunch. But her friends looked at her with mixed emotions. _'I know that Naru-chan has things she doesn't want to talk to us about. But I know this isn't where her road will end.'_ They both said in their minds, clearly remembering the day they each met her.

_(Flashback: Miko)_

_***Screams*** _ _"Ha! That's all you got bitch?!" "Hahaha! Go hit her harder Yo-chan!" "P-Please sto-op!" "Huh? You want me to stop ya baka ona?! Then make me stop!" Four slightly older kids were ganging up on a single girl. Yet not one person dared to stop just bypassing the kids._ _They continued to bully her, making her cry out but that didn't stop them_ _._

_'Why? Why won't they stop? It hurts, Mama... Papa... Anybody please help me!' She screamed when Yo stepped on her hand. Tears falling down her cheeks she knew no one will help her. But all of a sudden a loud yell could be heard. Then one of the bullies just fell down on his front. Letting out a yelp when someone stepped on his back._

_This someone was no other than Uzumaki Naruto. Who recently moved to Saitama._ _A weird girl as others would call her, because she was always seen in bandages that covers her body except her face. She was pretty and smart, but has a weird verbal tic._

_"Hey ya jerks! What the hell do you think yer doing dattebayo?!" The bullies stared at her and promptly snorts in amusement. "Ya think yer scary little girl?!" "What can a little twig like you can do?" "Hahaha a delicate bitch like you should just walk away." A tick mark could be seen on her forehead. And Miko could see her glare at the boys before she smiled_ _._

_And suddenly disappears from their sight, shocking her and the bullies. Next thing she knows is the bullies dropping down one by one. Miko was shock to see them drop dead and actually Yo was the only one struggling to get up. "Y-you! I will get back at ya!" Uzumaki just smiled and asked, "What's your name teme?" "The names Kuho Yousuke not teme baka!"_

_"Well the names Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo! If I see you bully anyone again I will smack you until you pass out." Ignoring him she walked towards Miko who was still crying. Miko was gently pulled up by her and she was led to a deeper part of the park. After making her sit down, Uzumaki pulled out a roll of bandages from her pouch as well as an ointment_ _._

_As she was gently cleaning her wounds Miko spoke. "Thank you Uzumaki-san." Uzumaki looks at her, finishes treating her wounds then she says. "It's not right to bully someone. And its not right to just stand by doing nothing. If I can reach you then I will help you no matter what! Because helping others is what heroes do! And I'm gonna be the greatest hero someday dattebayo!"_

_Looking at her with awe in her eyes. Miko was amazed by her words and she felt the need to befriend her. But before she could even say anything Uzumaki says, "Got to go! See you around raven!" before disappearing. Miko looks at the place she stood before she disappeared. A small smile lit up her face as she thinks of that weird girl who helped her._

_"I hope we see each other real soon_ _**hero** _ _."_

_(Flash back end)_

They've finished eating lunch and were on their way back to class. Once they were in the classroom they went back to their respective seats. Kei and Naruto were just one sit apart with her seat beside the window. Which was slightly open then a small gust of wind made her golden hair sway. The sight made him look back on the day he met her.

_(Flashback: Kei)_

_Moving to a new city wasn't easy for a kid like Kei. He just wanted to march right out of the house and go back to their former home. The home where he could actually talk to people about his hobbies and not get bullied because of it. 'Mom and Dad don't understand what its like to be the only otaku here.'_

_But Kei just pressed on and just pretended that the bullies were just fake monsters. With that in mind he had mostly survived the first few months of school. One day thou it seems his luck had run out._ _He was about to go home when suddenly... Someone pushes him against the lockers letting him accidentally dropping his things. "Heya_ _Kei-chan~_ _thought you could go home without_ _saying goodbye?"_

_"Hashimoto-kun w-what do you want?" Hashimoto's friends laugh at him while Hashimoto looks pissed. "What do I want Kei-chan~? I want your nerdy nobody ass to stay away from Naruto-san."_ _'Naruto-san? The prettiest girl in school?! Why would Hashimoto-kun mention her? I can't even talk to her without stuttering!'_ _"What do you mean Hashimoto-kun?"_

_He slams him towards the lockers once more and yells, "What I mean is you stay away from Naruto-san! She's too great and beautiful to hang out with a damn nerd like you! And she's gonna be a hero someday which means she has no time for nerds like you! Do. You. Understand. Shitty Nerd?!" "Y-yes! Hashimoto-kun..." Smilling triumphantly he backs off and leaves with his friends in tow. Kei sighs and starts to pick up his stuff on the floor._

_He was about to pick up his books when a hand picks it up for him. Looking up a thank you ready on his lips but instead croaks out a "N-Naruto-san!"_ _'Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. OH GOD! Right after Hashimoto-kun warned me. God you really do hate me!'_ _"Are you alright? You look a little faint." Kei abruptly stands up takes the books, yells out his thanks and quickly runs away._

_Not knowing that Naruto was worriedly starring at his back._

_(Time Skip: 3 days later)_

_Kei tried his very best to avoid Hashimoto's group as well as Naruto-san. Who seems to be looking for him even thou they're from different classes. Making him somewhat terrified and glad. For the last 3 days he avoided going to places alone. He always made sure their would be atleast 4 or 5 people there. 'Well sooner or later Hashimoto-kun will find me.'_

_"Oi! Nerd!" 'I didn't mean to make sooner_ **_now_ ** _!'_ _Kei walked down the hallways adjusting the glasses on his face. Suddenly he was shoved up against the lockers. The school bullies, Hashimoto , Minoru, Kaito and Aoi were standing their smirking at him. He gulped as Hashimoto said "Hey nerd. What did I tell you before?" Kei stayed quiet. Fearing if he talked he would hit him._

_But that seemed to make him mad._

_"ANSWER ME!" He yelled. Kei stayed quiet. He then slams him against the locker and growled "The nerds gone mute, huh?" Hashimoto smashed his fist into Kei's face. He cried out and grabbed his face. Another fist came down on his stomach knocking the air out of him._ _Kei gasped for air as the four laughed at his pain._

_But before they could hurt him even more a voice yells out. "Stop hurting him dattebayo!"_ _Hashimoto freezes and everyone turns their heads at the same time and sees Naruto with a frown on her face. Before Hashimoto could try to weasel his way out of this she pushes through them and kneels down besides Kei. "Ya alright?_ _"_

_Kei stares at her eyes and finally says, "Y-yes! I think." Naruto stands up and stares at Hashimoto, whispers something Kei couldn't hear. But judging by the looks on their face it wasn't good. They then nod their heads and ran far away from them. Kei lets out a breathe he didn't know he was holding back._ _Naruto helps him up and picks his things for him._

_She takes out some ointment from her bag and puts some on his bruising cheek. Kei blushes at the gentle touch and whispers out a thank you. She smiles making his heartbeat flutter at the sight of it. "No problem kit! I can't just stand by when someone is in trouble. Don't worry about Ahomoto anymore I took care of it."_

_Before Kei could say something she already disappeared. Feeling a smile lit up his face he breathes out._

_"I hope we can see each other again my_ **_Hero_ ** _."_

_(Flashback end)_

**Bonus Scene:**

Naruto was on her way to class after getting the print outs from the faculty. Finding her new classroom was easy once inside happy to see that their teacher was still not there. She left the print outs on the desk but before she could even take another step 2 voices yelled out. "Uzumaki-san/Naruto-san!"

_'Huh?'_ And that was the start of their beautiful friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was a little late in posting this chapter because I was busy these past few days helping my school prepare the relief goods for the people who were affected by Mt. Taal's Ashfall. If it's no problem at all can you please offer prayers for my countrymen who are currently affected by this incident. Thank you so much your prayers will mean a lot. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and bookmarks loves~❤
> 
> If their are any mistakes please don't hesitate to point it out. I want to improve my English.😊 Spolier alert next chapter is finally Sasuke's POV and how on earth he met Stain-san. See you in the next chapter! Stay tuned!💓


	6. Chapter 5

The **world** is not a good place.

He knew that from when his father locked him and his mother in the basement.

 **Society** is filled with filth and injustice.

He knew that when his mother gave up, killed herself and left him all alone.

 **Akaguro** **Tsuna** is not a good person.

He knew that when his screams never seemed to reach his father.

 **People** are selfish.

He knew that when his neighbors just turn a blind eye when he was abused.

 _**The** _ _**...** _

He knew that when he got his quirk.

 _**World** _ _**...** _

He knew that when he hunted down his fathers employees.

_**Is...** _

He knew that when he killed his father.

_**Not...** _

He knew that when no one helped him.

_**An...** _

He knew that when their were others like him.

 **_Equal_ ** _**...** _

He knew that when society itself is the problem.

 _**Place** _ _**...** _

He **knew** that when the heroes he admired turned out to be _**faked**_.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

***Cling* *Bam*** ***Whoosh* *Swing*** Two people were fighting in an alley. One has a sword on their hand which is quickly sliced through the others body. "Gah!" A yelp that somewhat resonated through the quiet alley. He stared down at the body of the villain he slained. Takes out a cloth and wipes the blood from his sword.

Before he could leave the sounds of footsteps stops him in place. He didn't look behind him to know someone was watching him. Weapon raised to kill whoever was behind him. But the tension in his shoulders die out when a familiar voice says. "You did great today Stendhal. Can't believe you've only been doing this for a few weeks!"

Knuckleduster, someone Stendhal can somewhat trust in the world they live in. "Thanks. How's your daughter doing?" "Gahahaha! She's doing fine these days! Happy to know she's enjoying her childhood." They talked for a few more minutes before they destroyed the evidences that can lead back to them. And left the alley along with the cold dead body.

He returns to their house _no_ _ **his**_ house. Entering _**his**_ house, he went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. Hoping the water could somehow wash away the heaviness wearing down his soul. Finally scrubbing himself clean from the dirt and blood he got from the fight. He got out and took a towel by a nearby shelf to dry himself. Then goes out and enters his room to get a fresh set of clothes.

Finally clean and dressed before he left the room he stares at the bed. More specifically the left side of it. Thousands of memories flashes through his mind. Memories filled with joy, filled with laughter and most especially filled with regret. His most precious love ones gone too soon. Taken so cruelly by the world. As if it hadn't already taken so much from him.

Clenching his hands into fists, biting his lips to stop a sob forcing its way out. Tears flow down his cheeks, knees turning like jelly. He forces himself to walk out of thei- _**his**_ bedroom. Takes a few steps forward only to stop when he uncounciously walked towards another door. This door was a decorated like a cat.

Fingers trembling his forces himself to open the door. Looking inside you can see that the room is clean save for a few toys on the floor and an unmade bed. A memory of a small 5 year old boy jumping up and down the bed pretending to be a hero. Squealing with delight as a beautiful woman pretends to be a citizen waiting to be rescued. Remembers standing at the exact same spot starring at the two of them with love and fondness in his eyes.

_Flashback no Jutsu!_

_"The P-pro 'ero Stain is here to the recue!" The 5 year old yells out and pretends his blankent was a cape. "Donut worry for I am 'ere!" The beautiful woman crouching on the floor smiles and playfully yells out. "Help! Hero Stain please help me!" The child lets out a battle cry and fights the imaginary villain. Once he won against the villain he squeals out._

~~_**Why?** _ ~~

_"I won! Mama I sabe you!" Runs towards her and hugs her. Both mother and child laughs neither noticing him standing at the door. A soft smile on his face, warmth spreading in his chest at the scene. A few seconds later they finally noticed him well his son does first. "Papa!" Running towards him Chizome opens his arms and catches_ _his son._

~~_**Why?** _ ~~

_"Akihiro! Were you playing your hero game with mama again?" The child in question looks up and smiles at him. "Yup papa! I sabe mama from tha bad guys!"_ _Smiling he then looks at his wife who was smiling also. He picks up his son once again and slightly tosses him up in the air. Squeals can be heard from his lips and once he catches him again he runs towards his wife._

~~_**Why?!** _ ~~

_Hugging her close and sandwiching their son between them. All three of them laughing, a picture perfect family. Oh Chizome thought this happiness would last forever._

_**Oh but he was wrong.** _

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

**?POV**

_"_ **_Why_ ** _? Why are you trying so hard for_ **_me_ ** _?!" "Because to_ **_me_ ** _, this is one of the first bonds I've ever had. That's why I'm going to stop you!"_

Sitting on a corner of the street. Just hoping one day I'll see you walk by. Some people stare wondering why on earth is there a child. Some try to hand me money, they don't understand.  
I'm not broke, I'm just a ~~**broken hearted man**~~. I know it makes no sense but what else can I do? How can I move on when I'm still in love with you?

How can I move forward without ever knowing you? How can I stop the memories of you? I see you everynight in my dreams yet I still can't remember you. But all I know is this, that you mean the whole world to me. I've been in that corner for many days now. Some tried to take me home, some called someone over. One day a policeman named Sansa came.

 _'If you were here I'm pretty sure you would have yelled. "He's a cat cop! That's so cool dattebayo!"_ ~~**_Dattebayo_ ** _?'_ ~~

"Son you can't stay here. Come, child services are here to take you." Before he runs he yells out "There's someone I'm looking for even if it's a day, a month, or a year from now. I'm still looking for her as promised!" He runs and runs and runs some more. Trys to run forward thinking about a girl he loved in another world. How she meant everything to him.

He remembers the color of her eyes, or how bright she smiles. Yet when it comes to her face he can't say the same. He knows her and at the same time he doesn't. He remembers being a ninja but he remembers being trained to be a hero. ~~_'_ ** _Hero?_**~~ _I hurted the hero who never gave up on me countless times. I remember saying awful things to her. Crushing her heart every time. What right do I have to stay by her side in this life?'_

For all Sasuke knows she's finally happy. Free from the cycle of hatred he created. Free from a world that gave her nothing but pain. Free from a world that did nothing but watched her suffer. What right does _**he**_ have to stay by her side?

**_I am not a good person._ **

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

**St** **endhal** ' **s POV**

_**I am not a good person.** _

_'I've slain tons of people. Not once did the heaviness I feel lessen. In fact I think it even became heavier.'_

Chizome is tired. Not sleepy; **tired**. The kind of tired that doesn't exactly need sleep but seeps into your bones nonetheless. And makes you want to not see anyone while simultaneously making you crave human contact. Ever since the accident he's been alone. In a house that feels too large. The silence even larger.

He's on another alley waiting for a chance to kill his target. After a few minutes of waiting his target finally shows up just in time for his patrol. They fought, he manages to catch him off guard but just a split second he saw a child. A small little thing hiding behind the trashcans. He hesitated and the hero actually managed to hit him hard enough for him to cough off blood.

Wiping the blood off his lips he focuses once more on the hero. Their weapons clashed and he finally grazes his arm. Paralyzing him and quickly kills him. Paying no attention to the kid he leans himself towards the wall. Trying to control his breathing. _'You can't have a panic attack here. Get up! Get up and go back home. Home. Where it is safe. Home where... they no longer live in.'_

Chizome was shaking, desperately trying to hold back his tears. Once again memories flashing through his head. Before he could even do something small arms wrapped themselves on his waist. Forcing him out of his panic attack, he looks down and the child he saw not long ago.

**Sasuke's POV**

After outrunning the cop, Sasuke stayed off the streets for a few days. He hasn't had anything to eat or drink because of that. But he can't get caught now! Not when he hasn't found her. Not when he hasn't maked sure she was finally **_finally_** happy! She means everything to him. He doesn't remember why but he _knows_ deep down inside him that he does. Hiding behind a trashcan he contemplates his next move.

 _'The streets are too dangerous, too open, unlike back in Konoha I can easily hide anywhere. I never would have thought that people would actually cut down trees_ _ **this much**_ _.'_ Ever since he left the house he's been careful about his appearance. He was able to hide the color of his hair because of Henge. But his chakra reserves are not that high enough for a long lasting Henge. So he was forced to hide in alleyways when he uses up to much chakra.

He was about to leave before he heard a grunt. He slowly looked and was a little shocked to see two people fighting. _'I thought killing is forbidden here? Or is this a "villain" that everybody here talks about.'_ Sasuke watched amazed by the way the one in the mask fought. Each move was done so flawless, the way he fought seemed like a dance. Sasuke was entranced by him.

And he was not the type to be amazed that easily. He left that job to his dobe. _Dobe?_ He wanted to know this person, wanted to find out his secrets. And how is body operates. _'Wow guess staying with that perveted snake for 2 and a half years can change you.'_ Sasuke continues to watch them but suddenly the man with no nose locks eyes with him.

In that brief moment as if time has stopped. His gaze pierces through him as if he could see his soul. His eyes makes his heart race... _'Okay! Sasuke Uchiha your not gay! Since when did the Uke in my name changed to SasuGay?! Now I know I must be losing my mind. Bad thoughts go away!'_ He watches the man get hit after a few seconds retaliates back. More like kills him, he notices that the man looks distressed.

He leans towards the wall and he just watches him for a few seconds. But realizes why he didn't want to leave this man. The look in his eyes were... _'The same as mine when I woke up after the massacre. He has the same haunted look as I did. Something tells me we're more alike than I first thought.'_ When he sees him about to have a panic attack before he could **even** question why _**he**_ knows about what a panic attack looks like.

He grabs the mans waist and squeezes him tight but not tight enough to cause more panic. He remembers doing the exact same thing but he can't remember who did he did it to. He looks up and sees that up close the mans eyes are filled with hatred and pain _**so much pain**_. And he _doesn't_ know why that pains him too. He doesn't even know this man for heavens sake!

And yet a voice inside him is telling him not to let go. That he has to help him because _'It's what she would have done if she was in his shoes. That bleesing heart of hers just won't abandon someone else._ _Not once did she think of abandoning him. In all the years I've been away she still chased after me.'_

_Ba-thump Ba-thump Ba-thump Ba-thump_

What Sasuke didn't know while he was having an internal crisis his eyes were slowly closing. Hearing the heartbeat of another. For the first time in years, he felt at peace. Then there was only darkness. But once he wakes up he would not **admit** it under any circumstances that this happened.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️  
 **Annnnndddd cut!**

**Author's note:**

**Thank you so much for being patient with me seeing as I haven't posted in a month. I was busy having my revenge towards my idiotic friends who thought it was a good idea to for** **mat my laptop and factory reset my phone. Causing me to lose all my anime and school files. I spent a week plotting my revenge while I was rewriting all my stories.**

**I had to rewrite some of my essays that thankfully were just as good as the ones before. 😭😭😭**

**I have no problem with pranks but if said pranks involves messing with my work. Then it becomes a different conversation. My god for days I did a different prank just to make up for the prank they did on me. I changed the labels for salt and sugar on the first day. So when my** **_beloved_ ** **friends had coffee they spat it out quickly clearly tasting what was wrong with said coffee.**

**I laughed my ass off before looking at all three of my roomates and I did the I'm watching you motion. Hahahaha then the next day I absolutely did nothing but watch them squirm in our dorm paranoid. Waiting for the next prank which didn't happen. Then at night I baked a large cake with walnuts which we all love.**

**I gave it to them in the morning. They each had 2 or 3 slices and when I see the slight flush on their cheeks. I told them right before our 7am class that I put a few shots of rum in the cake. Which isn't really that noticable if you know exactly how to mask it. Which I do seeing as I've been trained for baking coz my mom has a cafe.**

**I barely could keep my laughter down when we went to class. With me smiling like an angel and them tipsy as hell. Naughty I know but meh they'll live their college students, half of their bodies I'm sure is made off ramen and alcohol. So after that I did no more pranks for the rest of the week. Just to make them even more paranoid. Cagna! I was really so mad about what they did. But just yesterday** **they brought me a Tartufo and Semifreddo.**

**Sono stato così toccato dal dono di scuse. Ci siamo scusati l'un l'altro e ora stiamo bene. E ho anche finito questo capitolo! So che questo capitolo non è davvero il migliore in questo momento, ma farò meglio nel prossimo capitolo. Addio!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! I haven't edited this as much as I would have want to. But I will write a better chapter next time. Still its in Sasuke-kun's POV, a few more chapters dedicated to Naruto and Sasuke then I will start writing canon ones.


	7. Chapter 6:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. If you're interested you can listen to the song while you read. I wrote this chapter while listening to it. And just remembering Itachi's death always brings tears to my eyes. I'm sorry if I didn't made it clear in the last chapter but Sasuke is 6 going 7 years old. So yes its a flashback on how he met Stain-sama. And how he grew up in the bnha universe with Stain-sama.😭
> 
> It's a shitty story written for my amusement. So give my comments people! I use it for fuel! Also because I made you guys wait for a long time. Here's an extraaaa long chapter just for you! Spoiler alert: it's 10k+ words. Pov switches between the two. Hope ya enjoy it! (I most definitely did.) (P.S Tag update, Shounen ai moments and ooc characters. I'm so not guilty at all.😂)

Sasuke's **POV**

Ever wonder what it's like to lose everything all at once? In just a blink of an eye everyone you love **_gone_**?

 _'_ _When did it all start? When did I started to lose my way..._ _Was it after the massacre? Or was it when I first tried to kill her?_ _'_

And yet... You still find the will to find what was once the nice side of you? The side which everyone (all except for _one_...) thought was gone for good?

 _"_ _Big_ _Brother!_ _What's going on!?_ _Everyone's dead!_ _"_

Now faded out and only a small piece left to dance through god's design? ( ** _Bullshit_** )

 _Itachi moves his gaze from the floor to meet Sasuke's. His eyes void of any emotion, a look that shouldn't have been on his brother's face. "Brother? Mother and Father as well as everyone are dead. Someo-"_ ** _Thunk._** **_Pain._** _Sasuke quickly puts pressure on the wound. Mind racing, heart pounding so hard. He couldn't understand why his brother is like this..._

Some don't have to wonder. Some had **seen** it. Some had **_been_** there themselves. _Felt_ the world stop turning yet never realizing what they _had_ until it was _**gone**_. (Just like _him_.)

_Giggles and loud chatter filled the air. They were on a field, with their sensei leaning on a nearby tree. Reading his book (porn), looking relaxed yet body poised towards ****** and Sakura, ready to protect them. He ,as usual, was away from the two girls but not far enough to not see their joyful looks. It was peaceful and he found the scene, oddly enough, heart-warming..._

And realizing what it was like when they were ignorant to the fact that turning was what the world did...

 _He thought no one would know about his departure but somehow she had known._ _"I... I love you with all my heart!.. If you were to stay here with me, there would be no regrets...because every day we'd do something fun, we'd be happy I swear..! I would do anything for you! So...please, just stay with me!" Disappears and reappears behind her just to whisper._ _.._

Even if no one cared to notice, or even bothered to understand. Just like his bubblegum haired teammate who didn't even have the slightest idea of what's it like. What's it like to be the only _one_ left behind...

 _"Goodbye, Sakura." Knocks her out and places her on a nearby bench. 'Sorry Sakura. I really appreciate your words but its not the words I want to hear. It's not the same as hers. Maybe if hadn't met ****** then maybe I would have appreciated you more. But ****** had taken my heart from the start. And not once had I ever considered liking another girl.' Walks away from the bench and leaves Konoha. Hoping to never see the woman that could make him reconsider_ **_staying_ ** _._

For Sasuke, the world didn't break apart so easily. _Sometimes_ he wished it did...

 **Tap.** _"Forgive me Sasuke. Maybe some other time."_

 **Tap**. _"Forgive me Sasuke. Maybe some other time."_

 _ **Tap.**_ **_"Forgive me Sasuke. Maybe some other time."_**

It didn't shatter upon impact with just a wave of a hand.

_"Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it?! It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it?! Huh?! I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that?!"_

**_No_** , it came **very** _slowly_ , **painfully** so, dragging out all the hurt it could as it swept its way across his life. Made it a life mission to torment him until the day he died.

 _"Why?! Why are you trying so hard for me?!" A smile so small, so painful, 'Why. Why. Why._ **_Why?!_ ** _', she whispers almost like a secret to be kept. "Because to_ **_me_ ** _, this is one of the first bonds I've ever had. That's why I'm going to stop you!" 'Stop. Please. I'm not worth it... I was never worthy of your endless devotion!' Anger clouding his mind he yells back, "If that's how it is... Then I'll just have to_ **_sever_ ** _that bond!"_

It was so hard to smile at anything after that. So hard to care about anything when everything tears him apart. In the end he chose to stop smiling, he chose to stop caring, he chose to stop _every_ _thing_. Just so he could win against _that man_. And yet, against all odds, against all barriers he had placed around him especially his _heart_. She had managed to squeeze her way in and stubbornly _stayed_.

 _It was raining that day. The day he left her to gain the power to kill his brother. His headband falls on the ground right next to her head. One step in he suddenly falls on his knees, coughing out blood. His face almost touching hers somewhat shielding her from the rain, he stares at her. Her face full of cuts, matching her torn up ugly jumpsuit. And then he remembers_ _**his** _ _words,_

 _"To achieve the Mangekyo Sharingan you must_ _**kill** _ _your_ _**closest friend** _ _."_

 _Looking back maybe he could have kill her. If she hadn't made it her life mission to become apart of his life. Now, looking at her face all he could feel is remorse. At the fact that he was the one who did this, he was the one who almost killed her_ _. He truly didn't deserve her. He leans in and softly kisses her head. Tries to pour all the things he didn't say into the kiss, hoping she could feel it_ _._

 _He stands up letting himself get one last look at her dumb face. Leaves her his headband to remember him by. He walks towards his first step in achieving his vendetta. 'This... This is the path that I_ **_must_ ** _walk. Not you or anyone else can change that. But if by some chance I finish it, will you be waiting for me?'_

 _"SASUKE!" A voice desperately yells. He remembers a woman with sunshine like hair. And a warm, loving smile on her lips. But he also remembers_ **_blood_ ** _flowing down her body. Remembers her slowly fading away in his arms. He remembers a_ **_promise_ ** _..._

**Gasp!**

He opens his eyes and sits abruptly. He takes a few deep breaths. Trying to calm down his nerves. He couldn't remember her. And that thought hurted him more, the pain of not remembering the one. Who clearly meant the most to him. Nerves finally calmed down he takes a quick look around to find all the possible escape routes. He is certain he isn't in the street he was hiding in.

What caught his attention was that he wasn't sent back home or in a cage. So thank the bastards in the sky for small miracles. His clothes were different that would mean someone had changed them. That would also mean someone saw his _scars_. At least the one who changed him had given him a black shirt and beige sweatpants.

Too bad both of them were a tad too big for his thin frame. Sasuke checks around the room for his meager stuff. Once he actually had a good look around the room he notices it was made for a child his (body wise) age. And there on a small childish table of a cat he saw his stuff. Before he could even grab it the door opens...

✿✿

Chizome's **POV**

I don't know which bastard in the sky I managed to piss off. But having a kid ,who had given him the warmest hugged ever since the _incident_ , collapsed in his arms seemed like a trial. _'Judging by his sunken cheeks, I'm sure he hasn't had a decent meal in like a few days. I can't take this brat with me.'_ Just as he was about to bring him to a nearby police station.

The kid's shirt hiked up just enough for him to reconsider his earlier thought. Scars. Both new and old, Chizome knew enough about domestic abuse. To not even think about sending a kid (who was like him) back to that hell. _'Well that's it then. You're coming home with me brat.'_ As he was walking back home he already knew even before he saw the scars. That this was how it was gonna end up, all because he was a huge fuckin' softie...

Arriving at his home, he immediately goes to the bathroom. He couldn't let a child sleep in such rags. Turning the faucet on he waits for it to fill the tub. Once it did he made sure it was in a decent temperature so it wouldn't aggravate the wounds on the brat's body. Taking off his clothes he finally sees the brat's body. He clenches his fists and grits his teeth to stifle down various curses from spilling out.

He gently puts him in the tub and slowly bathes him. Chizome takes his time in cleaning him making sure he was squeeky clean. Then life decides once again to be a bitch. He remembers doing the same thing to Akihiro. It was a huge punch to the gut. Because this kid right here is making him remember the light of his life. The child whom he swore to give the love and care he didn't have as a child.

He always loved hearing the giggles from his son whenever he bathes him. The same giggles he won't ever hear again. Shaking his head trying to get rid of those heart-wrenching memories. He focuses on the cleaning the brat and make sure he doesn't get sick. Once he's finally done he dryes him off. And buddles him up in the towel, hoists him in his arms he walks towards Akihiro's room.

Opening it, he's once again reminded on why it hurts just to be in here. It was **empty**. When it was **_not_** supposed to be empty. He slowly lays down the brat on the bed and goes to the closet to look for a pair of clothes that might fit him. Finally after a few minutes of scurrying through the closet he found clothes that theoretically could fit the brat. Walking back to the bed, he lifts him up and dresses him as he once did to his son.

Finally cleaned and dressed Chizome stares at him before shaking his head and leaves the room. Goes down the stairs and went towards the kitchen. _'He looks a little malnourished so no meat. I could whip him up some soup to at least fill his stomach in the meantime.'_ Looking through the pantry checking to see what he still has in them. _'I have chicken, garlic, ginger and a few other shit. Damn I really should go shopping next time I'm out.'_

Judging by the sad excuse of a pantry he has, the only thing he could think off is chicken soup. Which is really good for brats, and its not hard to stomach either. Chizome made the soup to distract him from the silence, just for a moment. A few minutes later the soup is finally done. Placing it in a cat shaped bowl, he doesn't know why he's using it in the first place. The bowl was Akihiro's favorite, so why was he using this?

He doesn't know. Nothing makes sense anymore. _'_ _The day they were killed I wished I_ _had died with them. If living with this pain is my punishment then I will live. Because living means I will remember this until I die. Living means I'm here to remember them by. Living is pain but I have to endure this pain. I need too...'_

Chizome snaps out of it, remembering that he has a brat to take care off. He sounds like a broken record with all this remembering he keeps uttering about. Because that's all he _can_ do. To remember them is the only thing he can do. And that thought hurts the most because he doesn't even know who did it in the first place.

He places the bowl on a tray and grabs a cup of water. Then he slowly makes his way upstairs towards Aki- _the_ room. He stops short at the cat themed door before he could back down and _run away!_ , he felt the warmth of the soup. _'I can do this...'_ He opens the door and to his surprise the brat is already awake.

Instead of screaming or crying like some brats do. This one was cautious, like he knows I'm a dangerous person yet does not make any moves. He placed down the tray on the cat table and sat down a few feet away from the table. He didn't want him to feel cornered or something like that. "I'd eat that while its still hot if I were you." He tells him with a frown on his mouth.

The brat raises his eyebrow at the food but slowly raised his hand and took the spoon. The kid ate excruciatingly slow and eerily clean for a kid like him. The kid kept him in his line of vision while he ate thou. Smart of him. You should never let an enemy leave your sight no matter what. That's the first rule of survival. Next was never let your guard down.

This kid was smart he'll give him that. A few minutes of silence passed, no words were exchanged between them. Chizome and the kid kept their eyes on each other, analysing each movement. It wasn't until the kid finished eating did he finally speak. "Where am I and who are you?" Chizome stares at him for a few seconds before indulging him.

"You're in my house and the names Stendhal kid. Who are you and where the hell are your parents?" The kid stares at him. It was honestly creeping him out and he was the adult here! After what felt like forever the kid finally spoke. "Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke. They don't exist." He says with pure hate in his voice...

Explains the scars and the haunting look in his eyes. Is that why he was near the dumpsters when I killed that guy? He was clearly thinking long and hard that he didn't realize that the kid took his stuff back and left. Once he does realize it he was shocked to know how the kid managed to leave without him noticing.

The only proof that Chizome brought back a kid was the empty plates and unmade bed. If it weren't for those two he would have thought the kid was a ghost. The thought gave him the chills, which is _absurd_ , ghosts aren't real...

_Right?_

(Ghosts aren't real! He was clearly real since the bowl was empty and the clothes were gone. He wasn't scared! He really wasn't...

Chizome did not sleep a single wink that night...

The next day he bought a bunch of talismans on his way home...)

✿✿

Sasuke's **POV**

Why the hell did I tell him my name?! Even if it wasn't in the system but still! It could be used to traced back to him. Even if he managed to change his appearance but not for long. His chakra reserves are bot that high. So if by chance he was caught off guard he might be sent back to his not family.

After Sasuke escaped from that place, glad to know that his shinobi training hadn't fade even thou he was in a younger body. Sasuke scurried the streets in search of a place to spend the night. He didn't have to worry about dinner seeing as he was already full. But the next morning will be a bitch no doubt.

A few minutes of looking Sasuke finally found a perfect spot to spend the night. He takes out the blanket he stole from that place and covers himself in it. It was futile against the cold air but at least it was something. Place a little secured Sasuke fell asleep.

The next morning Sasuke wandered the streets of Fujinomiya. Trying to blend in as a teenager with dark green hair and casual clothes. He had managed to perfect a henge that could maybe in theory last for an hour at worst, 2 at best. He's been looking around the place. Storing every piece of information in his head. As a former ninja he knows just how important information was.

With information alone you can bring down a whole city. If he manages to get useful information he could probably find some underworld broker. He knows every world has one, to exchange information for a quirk that can permanently change his hair and eyes. He could use henge to change it but using chakra for an everyday usage seems a waste. So the next best thing was to look for one.

He uses what little chakra he has to henge a few leaves into cash. Good thing he learned how the money system works around here. He buys himself a nice hot bowl of miso ramen. Why miso ramen? He doesn't know nor remember why this particular ramen flavor called out to him. Maybe it was the pull in his heart telling him that it was something _she_ had loved before.

He eats the ramen, a short yet a warm memory flashes through his mind.

_"Ne ne teme! Why do you always come here with me yet never order a damn thing?! It's an insult to the gods 'ttebayo! It's their favorite food after all." A sun-kissed girl yells as she slurps down her 7th bowl of ramen. He always wondered where it all goes when her stomach was flat as a board. He hears Sakura and Ino complain about how she doesn't worry about calories or what not._

_"Hn." Because I'm not a ramen addict like you. "Hey! It's not an addiction! I just love ramen ya tomato loving prick!" She huffs indignantly making her look so adorable. "Hn." What's so good about miso ramen anyways you dobe. He smirks she yells at him again. Then as revenge orders another bowl, he'll grumble yet in the end will pay for the meal with a small smile on his face._

_'Ah. This was her favorite... It's good.'_ He thinks while eating. Keeping down the feeling of something deep within him. After the meal he wanders the streets again and watched the shadows for anything important. Just as he was about to head back he saw a eerily familiar figure heading into one of the alleyways. _'It was him.'_

Some part of Sasuke wanted to follow him but the rational side of him won. He walked away from the alley. _'It's not my business whether he kills or not. I'm not exactly one to preach after all.'_ He went back to his temporary living space and ate some of the calorie bars he bought. He figured he'll find out more about the underworld tomorrow. What he needs right now is sleep. At that thought in mind Sasuke slept soundly throughout the night.

Not knowing a familiar man was watching him at a safe distance before disappearing into the night.

✿✿

Let it be a known fact that Sasuke was _not_ a huge fan of people. He let that part to _her_ and Sakura. Being the social butterflies they were, at least he had Kakashi to brood with during those rare times. Now in another world he is most _definitely_ still not a fan of people. They were loud and irritating. It might be the heat talking but that would be a lie. He really hates people. End of story.

Speaking of people, that includes the man who has been following him the past couple of weeks now. The same man whom had fed him and damn, was it annoying. Feeling his eyes on the back of his head. He changed his appearance multiple times now! And yet he can still tell that it's him. Sasuke is now starting to think that this bastard had some kind of tracking quirk.

Otherwise there was just no way he could find him! Sasuke was being paranoid sure, but for good reasons! He tries to shake him off a couple of times but he can still find him. At first he thought nothing of it, it was normal to see him on the streets. But that quickly set off a series of sneak attacks. Just to name a few.

The coffee shop downtown. He was disguised as a middle aged man. Then he saw him sitting 3 tables from his left. (In a freaking suit, what the fuck?)

Public library near his now favorite supermarket. (Their cherry tomatoes were delicious.) He was a middle schooler with brownish red hair and geeky glasses. But he saw him lurking behind one of the bookshelfs pretending to read a dumb ass fairytale book.

The mall. He was just looking around honestly. He was disguised as an old man yet he still found him in the middle of the damn mall! He wasn't even trying to hide this time! Seeing as he was just in his casual clothes with a freaking crepe, of all things, in his hand!

Last but not the least the McWodal's which was surprising. He was a teenage girl this time with blond hair and pretty blue eyes. He did not know specifically why that look but it somehow held something important that he couldn't figure what. The man had the guts to come sit in front of her and pretend he was her father.

 _She_ (he) ordered the whole menu and ate _like_ a pig before leaving him with the bill. That was the most delicious and effortless revenge he had done. And he had, dare he say it, _fun_. But nevertheless Sasuke was clearly pisses off by the somewhat stalking but did not want to engaged.

After all this wasn't the world he knew anymore. He couldn't act so recklessly without a plan. Unlike a certain _someone_ who liked to make friends with enemies. ( _'_ ** _Who?_** _')_ He knew how to be cautious around strong people. And this man. He was strong. Strong for someone his age but if Sasuke had his full chakra _and_ normal body.

He might have a chance against him. Sasuke never thought he'll find a male version of Sakura. Not that the man was into him per se, but her personality as a _stalker_ and an _annoying_ pest. Really seems to _resonate_ in this man. So much that Sasuke started to theorized that the man _might be_ Sakura.

Now _that's_ a scary thought...

(And if Sasuke went to the nearest shrine to **_pray_** ( _yeah right_ ) to the gods. No one had to know...

The priest on morning duty heard the horrible chants of _**death**_ _, maiming_ and _something about_ _offering virgin sacrifices_. They were terrified, so terrified they poured salt all over the place... Hoping to get rid of the so called evil spirit...

Sasuke really went all out with his cur- ahem _**prayers**_ , enough to make a _priest_ pour a shit ton of salt _everywhere_ in horror.

Sasuke was so **_not_** happy to be _showered_ in salt so early in the morning...)

✿✿

Chizome's **POV**

I've been following the kid for a few weeks now. All I've learned was that he really has no parents. He lives near the dumpsters. He has a transformation quirk(?). And that he knows that I know about it. And has been trying to leave him in the dust now isn't that a cute idea? He really doesn't know why I can find him in a crowd.

Maybe its because no matter how good his transformation was. The habits or mannerisms never fades. He moves around slowly, looking harmless but with a cold analysing gaze. The kid can try all he wants but Chizome can find him based on that no matter how good his transformation is. He knows he should leave the kid alone after all it wasn't his business.

But something in him draws him back to that kid. He can't put a finger on it but there's something with that kid. It was why he often finds himself following the kid. Watching him from a safe distance. Keeping all sorts of people away from him. Just last week he had to kill a phony hero who wanted to sell the kid!

The nerve of this hero babbling about how he'll be famous for _"rescuing"_ a child. In actuality, he was gonna sell him to some bastards. _Oooooh._ Chizome had a great time cutting the bastard to ribbons. He also made sure to expose whatever deeds this phoney hero did. And boi was he _**pissed**_ as hell when he found out. Good thing he found the rest of the _"rescued"_ kids and gave them to a foster agent that he trusted.

Who swore that she would make sure these kids find a perfect home. Kids now safe and sound he went hunting for the rest of the fakes. After a few days he finally hunted the rest of the phoney heroes working in said deed. (And boi was it great hunting these evil and helpless prey.)

He also made sure to give the phoneys to a cop friend of his. Who gladly took them in and made sure to give them a little something that will not be mentioned in the report he'll write. Chizome knew his friend will give a nice tip to the rest of the inmates. They maybe crooks but they still have their morals. Most of the inmates absolutely **_hate_** abusers, rapists, child traffickers.

Most inmates were in prison because of unlawful use of quirks, stealing and killing. _Criminals_ knew where to draw the line unlike some heroes. He looks at the moon reveling its beauty and thinks to himself. _'The rest of the world will continue to move forward. But what will happen to those who can't? Who will help them when the heroes they worship are the ones responsible for this mess?'_

He was yet again baffled by how selfish and _fake_ some heroes are. Then again he wasn't surprised, _she_ experienced it too. He saw what the hero world did to her. How it mercilessly crushed her. _Never again._ Yes. Never again will phoney heroes do that to others. Never will he let someone so pure and righteous get hurt. Heroes were meant to _help_ others. They were supposed to be the symbol of peace like All Might.

He knew that the hero society needed to change. For that to happen, someone needs to be the catalyst for that change. Speaking of change his eyes zeroed in his target for the night. He'll yet again expose another phoney hero with the moon as his witness.

✿✿

He followed the kid yet again towards one of the most shadiest part of the city. He doesn't know why the kid wanted to be here in the first place. But I wasn't gonna let him go there alone. What if someone nabs the kid? He's so freaking tiny! Small enough to stuff in a duffle bag and run off. What if that happens?! _Oooooh._ These bastards better not lay a hand on this child.

While Chizome was busy thinking about things that hadn't happened yet already plotting his revenge. Sasuke felt the slight spike in pressure from behind. He knew it was from that man from before and wondered what happened for him to release such a thick bloodlust. He could no longer ignore this man, he walks right up to him and bluntly tells him.

"When are you gonna stop following me around?"

  
Sasuke's **POV**

"When are you gonna stop following me?" Yes. _When_. Because it was driving him crazy! Knowing this man was just around the corner watching him. It brings back horrible memories of being chased and followed around by his fangirls. The difference between them is that this man was dangerous!

Sasuke waited for the startled man to compose himself. It gave him a sick satisfaction. He finally had some worthwhile information to help find him a broker. But this guy keeps butting in his business. Just like a certain somebody. **Pang.** _'Ow ow ow. What? Why did my head...? Ow! God damn it. What now?'_ Sasuke rubs his temples trying to ease the pain of the headache he's currently having.

He doesn't know why but his head started hurting all of a sudden. Like someone was trying to squeeze something out... Too far gone to notice the sudden movement from the man in front of him. When all of a sudden an arm was wrapped around his shoulders holding him close to the man's waist. While said man had his sword out and pointed towards someone.

"Who are you?" He growls out looking all menacing. The man in front of them was calm despite the sword pointed towards him. Sasuke realized that this man was what? Protecting him? Shielding him? Okay he really needed to work on his knowledge if that's all he can think of. He tries to focus on what the two men were saying but his head really really hurts right _now_.

God what he wouldn't do for an aspirin right now. He could probably kill a man bare handedly for a pill. _That's_ how painful the headache was. He rubs his temples and tries to make sense on what they're talking about.

"-looking for-"

"-mind your own damn business-"

"-has a proposition to-"

"-doesn't need that-"

"-he does not-"

"-ll fuck him as well! You think I'll-"

"-down! Like I said it-"

"-a hit?! You will pay-"

"-and no. He really does-"

"He's my kid! Touch him again and I swear to god I will murder your simping ass!" The stalker yelled at the other who was staring at him with a calculating look on his face. He looks like he wants to yell some more but thought better of it. "Whatever! I won't touch the kid! Sheesh get your shitty kid outta here! Scram ya fucktards!"

The man scoffs in his direction and with a glare leaves them alone. The stalker was still holding him in his arms and Sasuke really didn't want to admit that it made him _warm_. He gently (wtf?) takes Sasuke's chin and lifts his face to stare at worried black eyes. _Why? Why was he doing this?_ Sasuke's head was still throbbing yet... he heard his words perfectly.

 _He's my_ **_kid_ ** _..._

Sasuke had always thought that he would never have another adult to look after him. In Konoha once you graduated from the academy you were already considered an adult. He never let anyone in, not after Itachi nor _her_. _'I'm over thinking this because I'm young and vulnerable not to mention in pain because of this fucking headache.'_

"You alright kiddo?" Stalker asks him with a _soft and gentle fucking voice_. He continues to look at those worried eyes and for a moment there he forgot the world around him. He can't believe he's actually doing this but... Sasuke takes a handful of his black shirt and... buries his face on his sturdy chest. Stalker seemed to have gotten the message because a few seconds later he was gently hoisted in his arms and he takes them to god knows where.

Sasuke, still in Stalker's arms, closes his eyes and soaks in the warmth. A strange feeling welling up in his chest. The same feeling of warmth he always felt from _her_. _It was okay_ , he guessed, _for him to take a break_. The rest of the whole damn world can fucking _wait_. He needed the rest, no, he _**deserves**_ it. With that in mind he succumbs to the darkness and dreams of short yet happy memories with his beloved.

✿✿

Chizome's **POV**

After fending off the sex pervert (not really he was a goon sent by an infamous broker) all he can think off was to get the _hell_ outta there. All sorts of dangerous thoughts meshed in his head. _'Have to_ _ **GO**_ _! Place not_ _ **safe**_ _. Get_ _ **rid**_ _of him now! Have to protect. Protect. Proctect him. Before it's too_ _ **late**_ _. Gotta_ _ **protect**_ _him. Don't die. Don't die. Don't_ ** _die_** _! Akihiro!'_

He snaps out of it when he remembers the small bundle in his hands. Chizome could not think straight but at least he still has the senses to check on the kid. Gently tilting his head upwards he looks at those eyes. Those _pain_ filled eyes and his heart just simply _aches_ yet he does not know _why_. Was he sick or something? Oh no. He cannot afford the medicine for his heart disease.

(Lol. You're not sick ya fool😂)

He mentally pushes the problem away his future self will think of something, right now his priority is the kid. "You alright kiddo?" I asked him, making sure to look at his face just to be sure he wasn't lying. After what seem to feel like a century the kid clenches his fists in his shirt. Then buries his face on his chest making him look smaller than he already is. While also making Chizome's heart twinge in pain or _something_.

Understanding the silent message, he scoops up the kid in his arms. Makes sure no one was following them before heading home. Home where it was _safe_. Where the two of them can hide and _breathe_ even for just a single moment.

Chizome did not in fact have a single moment.

Right after he finally gotten them home his friend calls him. About the phoney heroes he tossed at him. It seems like they weren't the only ones doing this business. "Are you sure Tanuma? I thought I cleaned them all out?" He asks Tanuma, his friend, who was a detective. "I'm sure bud. I double checked everything but I can't really confirm the places at the moment. I'm busy with this newest case." Tanuma grumpily replies.

Tanuma lights up a cigarette and clenches on the papers in his hands. Chizome couldn't see his face but knew he was clearly mad. Chizome looks at the bed where he placed Sasuke down earlier. Children like him are getting _"rescued"_ and no one is doing a thing about it. Chizome grits his teeth in anger. How on earth are their so called heroes so incompetent?

 _'They don't even know about these things. Tanuma even told a vigilante like me about this. What does that say about our heroes?'_ He replies to Tanuma after thinking for a few minutes. "Do you have an idea at least? A clue on how many places there are here in Japan?" He wants to know everything so he can find those kids.

He may need a few other vigilantes to help in dealing with this. With just him and Tanuma they won't be able to cover even a city. _'New case?'_ "Tanuma. That new case of yours what's it about? Clearly it's important enough for you to move on your own." Tanuma, who was out following a lead, flinched. Leave it to a vigilante to figure him out. Sighing, he replies, "Ever heard of Trigger ya bastard?"

Chizome was shocked. He heard the rumours but never really thought about it. _'Trigger. From the I've heard it's a drug able to enhance one's quirk at the expense of their sanity. It was true? It's dangerous enough for Tanuma to leave his desk. No wonder he sounds so worked up.'_ "Yeah I've heard about it from some people. It was real? Do you know where it came from?"

Thou Chizome could not see it, there was a 💢 on Tanuma's head. "If I knew about that then I wouldn't be busting my ass out on the streets." Tanuma really wouldn't, he had subordinates for that, good ones he can count on. But this wasn't a normal case at all. This Trigger drug is more popular than he expected. Most especially in the underworld, that's why he had asked for vigilante's help.

There were just some things you had to do that no one needs to know. And hunting down the makers or users was one of them. He needs people willing to break the law to help him. It was why he was still able to find leads after all. The underworld brokers were more well informed than the journalists. It was a little pricey but definitely worth every yen.

"I need your help Chizome. I don't think I'll be able to handle this on my own. Don't worry about the rest, the commissioner general told me he'll handle the paperwork. And told me to tell you, "Don't get caught idiot." So how about it idiot?" Chizome held back a chuckle at the message from Daiki. _'Who's he calling an idiot? Only fellow idiots call others idiots.'_

"Yeah sure. Any chance to butt heads with phoneys is a great one for me. I'll help with the Trigger case so help me with finding those kids." Tanuma silently laughs thinking about how this bastard hasn't changed a single bit. It was nice to know. After all he owed Maki-san, the least he can is look out for her idiot. "I hear you, ya bastard. I'll go check with the other brokers. You better get yer ass in gear I'll be working you to the bones."

Tanuma hangs up leaving Chizome staring at his phone. Contemplating his next move. Two different cases. Trigger and human trafficking. There's no connection whatsoever. _'Daiki is gonna kill me if I don't do this properly.'_ Chizome changed both his and Sasuke's clothes. After heating up a bento meal he went to sleep. Various scenarios about the cases flashing through his mind.

✿✿

_Time Skip~! Brought to you by flower's inc!_

It's been a few weeks since that fateful encounter. A few weeks since Chizome took Sasuke under his wing and became his somewhat guardian. Sasuke was a lot like him so it wasn't hard to adjust to having a child in his space. He and Sasuke have a system they may or may not always follow.

>Wake up. (If by chance they actually slept with no nightmares plaguing them.)

>Take a bath before breakfast. (I'm looking at you Sasuke! This is the last time I'll see blood on the damn dinning chair.)

>Eat the breakfast the one assigned for the day made. (Mostly Chizome. He had enough of eating cup noodles for 7 days straight.)

>Stay out of each other's way. (If they can, both are nosy as hell.)

>Meet up at some restaurant or diner for lunch. (They mostly go for yakiniku or oyakudon and the occasional ramen. Only twice every 2 weeks because Chizome would burn the place to the ground if he had to eat noodles for a whole week again.)

>Don't follow the other. (Yes I see you Stalker-san, the mail box does not actually cover your body at all.) (Are you actually following me towards the mafia lord's warehouse?)

>Don't ask questions about each other, no matter how badly you want to know. (Both don't know the other was struggling at this one. Sasuke wanted to ask about his long chin. Chizome wanted to ask about his duck butt hair.)

>Clean each other's wounds if by chance the other was caught off guard. (Why did you not dodge that arrow? Guess old age is getting to you... Did you win?) (Did you really have to fight against 5 thugs on your own? A tiny brat like you is like a squishy teddy bear for those thugs... Did you win?)

>Spend time by sparring or hunting down criminals. (Stalker-san don't you dare get all soft and slow for me! I can handle this much.) (I said run! Not jump into a pool full of flesh eating piranhas, you fool!)

>Be back before dinner. (Exclusively for Sasuke, who does not know when to stop for the night.) (Stalker-san cooks a pretty mean quiche which I would forever deny tasted good.)

Pretty standard but they managed it. Living together was going pretty well than they both thought. With the occasional problems like the cases Chizome was working on. Sasuke's hunt for a quirk to change his hair. Both were comfortable with the other around. Chizome finds himself looking forward to coming back home.

Sasuke finds himself appreciating the fact he had a place he can somewhat call a home. And so the days past by, the two of them getting closer to the other. It was a bond they could not explain. But maybe it was because they were kind off the same? Maybe that's why they can stand each other's presence. Things were going fine until Chizome finally found the rest of the places used for human trafficking.

This was their second major argument. Their first being the question: What came first the chicken or the egg?

"Like I said for the umpteenth time! It's dangerous and you're not coming with me!" Chizome agrued with Sasuke, who like always, was being equally stubborn. He was already in his vigilante uniform and ready to raid the main base of operations. But Sasuke somehow overheard his conversation with Tanuma yesterday. And had been adamant on coming with him.

"And I said I can handle it! Just because I'm a child does not mean I can't be of use to you on the field!" Sasuke never yelled with that much passion in his voice. But Chizome did not want him near those phoney heroes at all. He's only thinking about what's best for him. Why can't this brat think for a second on why Chizome did not want him there? He kneels down on one knee and stares at Sasuke's eyes.

"Look kid. I know better than anyone else how capable you really are. But you have to understand my reason for telling you to stay at home." He could see he was about to agrue some more but I needed him to understand. "You're a child." Whatever agruement he had prepared was gone as soon as I told him that. He was finally listening. _Good._ "You are strong no doubt about it."

He stares at those eyes of his and firmly tells him. "I really appreciated the sentiment but I would feel a lot better knowing you're here where it's safe you got that?"

Sasuke's **POV**

Ah. So that's how it was. What the warmth he felt the past couple of weeks with this man meant. It was because he treated me like this. An equal yet at the same time someone worth protecting. He stares at his eyes and firmly tells him. "Come back." _'Please don't die.'_ Sasuke watches him nod his head and leaves the house. He watches him disappear into the night.

He closes the door and silently goes to his room. Yes. His room. It became his the day Stalker-san told him they were decorating it. His room was now painted in a calming light blue color. With the cat themed stuff still in place, Sasuke didn't mind it at all, he loves cats.

He gets in bed and covers himself with the thick blanket Stalker-san bought for him. Curled up in a tight ball he thinks about the past couple of weeks. And how it became one of the most cherished memories he had. It was scaring him. How much a person can depend on someone they don't even know. Was this how she felt? The ever present hollowness in his chest. Desperate for something to fill it in.

It was easy to connect with someone just because of their similarities. If Sasuke were to describe what he felt. He could describe it in one word.

Warm.

_He felt warm._

Whenever the black haired man directed a rare smile at him, Sasuke felt this warm tingly feeling in him. It started with his chest that spread throughout his body. He sometimes wondered if he finally snapped. During the night, the rare times he catches that man asleep but was having a bad dream? His regretted not listening to Kakashi about the tips he himself used to fight off nightmares.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. For the first time in his life he was at a loss. Not knowing where to go or where to start. He was all alone in this world. But being alone was something he had gotten used to. But maybe he didn't have to get used to it? He's scared out of his wits that's for sure but he's also excited?

Maybe change didn't have to bring him anxiety. Didn't have to make him scared of losing it. Change is scary no doubt about it. But it's _okay_ to be scared. _Being_ scared means you're about to do something really really _brave_. Sasuke had one last thought before he fell asleep. _'If I told you about what I've done would you stay?'_

✿✿

Chizome's **POV**

Once he left the house he quickly made his way towards the location of the scumbags. His mind was elsewhere thou, thinking about the way Sasuke said the words, "Come back" as if he were begging. He was getting distracted and that was no good. He had a job to do, children to save. It would not help anybody if he were to slip up and fail.

After rendezvousing with Tanuma and a few other vigilantes. They stood in front of a huge building registered under the Number 78 Pro Hero Justice Man. They discussed the plan one more time before it was show time. Tanuma led their team inside and blended in the shawdows. They had to find the children first before destroying the place. They split into teams of three with each team having different objectives.

Tanuma's team is in charge of gathering physical evidence of the trafficking and which heroes were involved. Knuckleduster's team is in charge of fighting the heroes and guards. Making sure that Stendhal's team in charge of getting the kids out will not be bothered. Tanuma went right, Knuckleduster left and Stendhal went straight.

Stendhal was so focused on finding the children that he almost didn't hear The Crawler's voice. "Stendhal-san look here." They were able to successfully moved forward because Knuckle's diversion. So they were able to quickly find one of the rooms that could possibly held the children. Stendhal looks at the door where Koichi was pointing at.

The door was grey and gloomy and Stendhal _hated_ it. Without a word he opens the door only to be shown small cages with children in it. Chizome grits his teeth at the looks on the kids faces as soon as they opened the door. As if they were nothing but dolls to be chosen. Eyes lifeless and body poised as if being displayed.

Chizome hears Koichi gasping in shock. They made their way in and couldn't help but flinch at the lack of response from the kids. Swallowing down a snarl he kneels down and looks at the child who was somewhat glaring. The one who still seems to have some fire in his eyes. As softly as he can do he asks him. "Hello. I'm Stendhal and this is The Crawler. Is this all of you? Or are there others?"

The child in question stared at Chizome and Koichi with distrust shinning through his eyes. Chizome tries not to burst into fits of anger, knowing it won't help them right now. He was about to ask once more but the boy(?) whispers. "A few doors down... there should be 80 or so kids. There's 20 down in the basement... And there's Hikari-chan in the "Special Room" beneath the basement."

So many kids... Taken right under their fucking noses and no one even bothered to look for them? It was a good thing Koichi was with him, god knows, what he'll do if he wasn't. "Are you heroes?" The boy asks them, clear anger painted in his eyes. "No. We're not. We're vigilantes and don't lump us with those phoney heroes. We're getting you guys out of here."

Chizome didn't know if that was the right thing to say but the other kids seemed to have gotten out of their doll like spell. Some started to cry, some started to glare and snarl viciously at them. Others were banging on their cages trying to reach them. Well some were yelling, "Liar!" "You're just like them you fucker!". Chizome didn't know whether to scream or cry at the sight.

He settled on trying to calm them down. "It's the truth. We're gonna help you get out whether you trust us or not. We're gonna save you." Chizome hoped this was enough for now because they absolutely have no time to convince them. But maybe they didn't have too, for the boy Chizome asked, turns his head and tells the rest. "Let's go with them. This is a chance we have got to take. Who knows when we'll have this again."

Just like a magic spell the rest were somewhat appeased at his words. He turns back to look at him and firmly says. "Please save us." Chizome and Koichi looked equal parts relieved and determined. They started opening the all the cages and destroying the chains on their necks and ankles. A few minutes later they have all 48 children free from this room.

Getting to them was the easy part getting them out was the hard part. Because they had assumed all the kids would be in one place. Chizome looks at Koichi and orders him. "You and the kids get out of here, I'll get the rest. Make sure you won't be seen by the guards." Koichi nods his head and ushers the kids towards the exit.

But one boy stubbornly stays no matter how hard Koichi tries to convince him. Chizome stares at the purple headed boy. Said boy was biting his lips as if trying to ground himself. "Y-you need me." He finally breathes out, Chizome raises an eyebrow but waits for him to finish. "There are 10 guards protecting Hikari-chan's cell. You need one of them to t-tell you the password to open it."

"But I could just force it out of them? Why risk yourself to do so?" He couldn't help but wonder why. The boy turned a shade paler if that was possible and fumbled with his next words. "B-because I-I can b-brainwash them..." Chizome could see that the boy was uncomfortable with his quirk. He didn't pressed him for more answers, simply said, "Ok."

Chizome then gently took him in his arms. He stares at him in trepidation, his body stiff as if he wasn't used to being held. Another part of his heart cried for the child. Chizome and Hitoshi, the child tells him, made their way towards the rest of the kids. Same procedure like before but it was much smoother because the kids knew Hitoshi.

This group was much more eager to leave this hellhole. Of course he wasn't stupid enough to go to the basement for the rest with 80 kids with him. He waited for Koichi to cone back and get the kids out. Which didn't take long because Koichi appeared a few minutes later. Letting him handle the rest, Chizome and Hitoshi made their way to the basement. Where 20 kids were being _auctioned_.

(Imagined the place where the daughter of the mc of Taken the movie was. That's how the kids where being auctioned one by one. There's a reason why only 20 where being auctioned there. And why Hikari was the only one in the "Special Room".)

This time Chizome could not stop the snarl leaving his lips. It was a good thing Hitoshi knew he wasn't mad at him. _'What the fuck are these heroes thinking of?! Just how little of value do these children hold to them?!'_ Chizome lets Hitoshi down and tells him to wait for a few minutes. Chizome takes out his sword and proceeds to kill every single hero and seller there is.

The room looked like a scene from a horror movie. Blood sprayed around the room and creating a puddle. The bodies of those disgusting pieces of shit were mutilated to the point where no one could identify who is who. He takes deep breaths and reins in his bloodlust anymore and he will terrify the kids. Said kids were waiting in a corner all chained and drugged up.

 _'How can they treat children like this? This kids are ones they're supposed to guide and care for. Not chained and drugged up like a common addict.'_ He couldn't help but curse in his mind. As he carefully takes off the chains and looks at their dazed eyes. He tries tapping on their cheeks to get some sort of reaction but... nothing. At some point Hitoshi had come inside the room.

Either not caring for the scumbags or used to the sight of blood. He wasn't fazed a single bit instead he ran towards one of the girls. "Himiko-chan! Wake up! You gotta wake up please... You can't give up not when there's someone who'll actually help us. Please..." Hitoshi shakes her body hoping for some reaction when nothing happened he hugs her body.

He doesn't cry but his body shakes so badly he might as well been. He was about to grab Hitoshi when Himiko(?)'s hands twitches. "H-i-toshi..." **Coughs.** **Groans.** "W-who 'at be... nd 'ou?" Hitoshi hugs her small body tightly and mumbles out. "He's Stendhal Himiko-chan a Vigilante." Himiko weakly lifts her head to look at Stendhal. The two stared at each other but Himiko must have seen something about him.

Because she nods her head and promptly faints. It might be due to the drugs in her system. A child this small cannot handle large doses of drugs. Chizome and Hitoshi waits for the others to try and respond to them. But no luck whatsoever it seems that Himiko was the only one who was still lucid. This was bad...

They were prepared for getting the kids out but they weren't prepared for this. What if these 20 kids suddenly went catatonic by the lack of drugs? They need a medic immediately but he doesn't know who to trust at the moment. Even a doctor might be crooked. _'I'll cross that bridge after we get them out of here. We'll have to see of those drugs will have an affect on their daily lives.'_

He could see Hitoshi doing his best to get them out of their high. He wasn't equipped for this. He barely even know how to comfort his own brat for god's sake! And said brat of his will bite his head off for even daring to _try_. It was a good thing that Koichi finally got to their location with a few others with him. With how high these kids were he doubts that they'll be able to walk at the moment.

One by one they were taken out of the bloody as hell room. Hitoshi hadn't moved a single muscle. Holding on tight on Himiko's hands, he only let go once he tells him they'll be alright. Once the last kid was taken out Chizome looks at Hitoshi. "So, where is this special room you've been telling me?" Frowning for a bit, Hitoshi grabs his hand and drags him towards a wall...

 _'This is a wall right? He's not shitting me right now, right?'_ Even with the mask on Hitoshi seemed to have known his scepticism. "Yes. This is a wall old man but its just a hologram the real path is on the other side." As if to prove his claims he lets go of his hand and walks through the wall. Chizome was having a wtf moment. Raising his hand and touching the "wall" his hand disappears.

Trusting the kid he walks through it only to see a staircase going down. Upon further looking he sees Hitoshi already ahead of him. Quickly catching up, he huffs out. "How deep is this fucking building?" Hitoshi doesn't answer him and kept on walking down. They kept on walking and walking to the point where he even questions if there on their way to hell.

But as they walked towards the end of the stairs Chizome could hear ear shattering screams. _'What...'_ Hitoshi looked liked he had swallow a whole lemon at the screams. Chizome had no doubt that he knew "Hikari" really well. " **Aaaaaaaaah-!** " The screams were getting louder and louder. Hitoshi stopped at the end of the stairs and hid behind one of the pillars.

He did the same and looked in front of them. He could believe what he was seeing right now. It was a large door with blood splats and claw marks on it. The 10 guards Hitoshi told him about were there. And boi were they heavily buffed. Like wtf they must be pro wrestlers or something! I mean look at all those muscles! He bets his All Might Plushie that any one of those men could bench press him.

(Ok he can thirst all he wants later he has got to focus on his mission.)

He needs to know why the hell does the door look like they're keeping a beast instead of a child in? He had no time to understand for another scream came from the door. " **Aaaaaaaaaahh-!** " Gently grabbing Hitoshi's shoulders he asks him. "Who is Hikari and why is she the only one inside that?" Hitoshi looks back and forth between him and the door before telling him.

"It's because of her other quirk. The man who wants to own her finds her other quirk fascinating. So the doctor in charge of us often experiments on her. Unfortunately she sometimes breaks out so she had to be contained here." Hitoshi clenches his fists feeling utterly powerless to help her. But he now has s chance! If this man can get her out they'll be able to leave together.

Hikari was the first person who believed in him. Who believed his dream to be a hero. That his quirk wasn't villainous and he can use it to help others. The time he was brought here she was the only one who was still fighting. Who still believed someone will save them. She was the only one who hadn't given up when others had.

Hitoshi was gonna saved his friend no matter what it takes.

Back to Chizome:

He was sizing up the competition. Trying to see a weakness in their formation. But he didn't have the luxury to think for long for another scream came from the room. He leaves Hitoshi behind and fights the 10 guards. Said guards were a little caught off guard for he was able to land a hit on one of them.

He licks the blood on the blade and one was down for now. 9 more to go. Guard #2 transform into a huge bear and #3 spits out a translucent liquid. He dodges the liquid only to see the ground start to melt?! _'Oh my god it was fucking acid?! That was possible?! Well in this world full of quirks I guess anything is possible...'_ And barely side stepping the huge claws sent his way.

He swung his sword and was rewarded with a yelp from the bear. But it was strong enough to have injured him. The same time he hit the bear the only female guard started to run towards him. Using the bear as a stepping stool she jumps and hair long crimson hair shoots out catching him off guard. (Imagine Flare's hair power but redder.) The hair wrapped around his waist suddenly burst into flames!

 _'Fuck! The hell!'_ He quickly cuts the hair around his waist and steps back. Only to run into guard #5 whose hair grew long like the woman before. But this time his turned into sharp spikes! (Jiraiya-sama!😭) He narrowly dodges all the spikes and jumps to the side. Where guard #6 was waiting for him. Said guard also has a sword then swung his sword. Chizome knocked the blow to the side with his sword.

Sword blow after blow was deflected as the two spent the better part of a few minutes trading and blocking blows. With Chizome dodging the attacks of the other guards. But he noticed that guards #7 to 10 were stoically guarding the door. _'Does this mean those 4 are different than the rest?'_ It seems like the time limit for guard #1 was over.

 **Tsew!** For he had to jump above to dodge the laser sent his way. _'#1: Laser, #2: Bear, #3: Acid, #4: Flaming Hair, #5: Spike Hair, #6: Metal(?). Their quirks at first glance looked mismatch but clearly work well if handled by the right people. Unfortunately for me it_ _ **is**_ _handled by the right people.'_ Chizome did not know what to do other than stall for time for now.

If the other can't get here on time then he'll have to get the child out and run away with both kids in his arms. _'Easier said than done.'_ The six guards weren't giving him enough time to think. Chizome panted in exhaustion as he leaned on a rock and wiped the sweat off his face with his hand. He was getting nowhere with this type of fighting.

He had to at least defeat some of them so he can force the other 4 to step away from the door. Then by some miracle guard #2 was starting to slow down. Must be the effect of having a physical quirk. Chizome dashes towards #2 and dodges the fist and stabs him in his unguarded heart. Yogi howls in pain and turns back into human again.

A chance appeared! Because their mismatched formation now had a crack. He quickly deals with #3 if he was by any chance hit by that acid. He might lose his bones and will die. Swing after swing #3 barely even has the time to open his mouth. But when he did, sad to say that Chizome cuts his throat. Showering him in #3's blood, next he runs towards #4.

Empousai bitch as if frustrated launches her hair on all sides. Leaving him with no choice but to charge forward. The hair surrounding him started to burst into flames. Making him feel incredible heat enough to make him sweat. Tightening his grip on his sword, afraid if he loosens up the sword might accidentally slip out his hands.

With fierce determination he slices up all the flaming hairs coming at him. An irritated look appeared on her face as she started to pull back her hair. And that was a chance he was waiting for. Running close to her he slices her vertically. A soft "Erk!" leaves her lips as she fall to the ground. He doesn't have enough time to rest for #1 readies his attack.

"Take this you bastard." **Tsew! Tsew! Tsew!** A barage of laser beams was hurled towards him. _'That annoying guard has to go! I can't focus on grandpa over here if I have to keep dodging fucking laser!'_ And as if striked by inspiration Chizome waited for the next attack. He only has one shot at this, literally! He can't waste any more time with these goons.

When he still has 4 more to take down. Chizome ducks the grandpa's swing at him and porcupine's spike hair. He sees child's toy about to shoot lasers again. He readies his sword and dashes towards him once he shoots it out. **Tsew!** Now! Using the sword itself as a mirror to diverts the direction of the laser. And makes it hit porcupine dead in the center, making him faint at the same time.

Using this short time of confusion to knock child's toy out cold. Now he can finally focus on grandpa over here. A deep voice says behind him. "Ho ho ho. Looks like this old man needs to teach this youngster some manners." He lifts up his sword and waits for Chizome to do the same. "But this youngster has no need to learn from one forgotten by time, grandpa."

Grandpa narrows his eyes and with a smirk replies. "Ho ho ho. Unless this youngster is scared of a little bout? Then this _grandpa_ has no complaints." This was not the time to get mad but oh boi does this old man know how to push his buttons. Gritting his teeth he begrudgingly answers him. "Then allow this youngster to learn from this elder."

**Swish! Clang! Clink! Ting!**

They each exchanged blows without letting the other out of their sight. Chizome and grandpa looked at each other after yet again stopping their blows. _'He was tough, no doubt.'_ They each thought of the other. Grandpa stood tensely with tingling muscles.

Another barage of blows were exchanged between them. A narrow miss, avoided only by a nimble leap to the side. Another trio of slashes forced him to roll backwards, the blade coming close enough to whip a breeze across his skin. He was being overwhelmed by an old man of all people! Someone who looked like they belonged in a casket not a battlefield.

_'Damn it. Damn it. Focus Chizome! The child's life depends on it!'_ Barely dodging the swing towards his head. He analyses the meager information he has at the moment. But. But. But! How can he calmly do something like that when this old goat was fixing his faults?! The nerve of this old man! He was mocking his style of fighting!

So they stood, staring at each other down. Grandpa's eyes never blinked once, what a scary old man. The old man moved first. _'It's going to be quick!'_ He lashed out with an assault that came swiftly like lightning. _'Unbelievable, he's too fast-'_ Chizome thought barely able to avoid the deathly blow by the old coot's sword.

But before he could decide which way to move. The blade switch paths and cuts through the side of his stomach. A quick flash of pain and disbelief shook his body. He can't let this be the end... Not when he was so close, unlike 6 years ago. _No. No. No. No! This is just like before!_

_Quick as lightning a fuzzy memory of a woman smiling as her body is covered in blood. Memories of her standing tall even when her legs can't move at all. She was the woman he had sworn to love forever. Blood everywhere. A small smile on her lips. Broken bones._

**Stop**. He has to focus! He wasn't the same man he was 6 years ago! He had changed since then! Now he had the power to help others! Just like she did! "Aaaaaaaaurggh-!" **Swish!** He forcefully breaks the old timer's sword. "Hoo~ you actually broke this one's sword. I guess this youngster has no need for this old man's teaching after all." The old man opens his arms and yells out.

"A wound on one's back is the shame of a swordsman." _'This old man...!'_ Chizome had a smile on his face as did the old man as he sliced him from the front. The old man gave his last words(?) of wisdom. "Youngster... A swordsman is strong not because he has a blade. But because he feels the weight of life in one's hand. Never forget this weight for it will never lead you astray." **Thud.**

Chizome swings his sword to fling out the blood. Glances back at the old man laying down on the ground. He bows in gratitude for he had indeed learned something from this old timer. Chizome now focuses on the last 4 guards. They were looking bored as if they didn't care that 6 of their comrades were taken out. "Who are youuuu~?" The one with a pink spotted hat asked.

The lime haired guy who was sitting on a nearby rock frowns and replies. "Isn't it obvious Blair? He's an intruder, a good one I'll give him that. He's the first one to actually take down master Hui." This time the one to talk was the cyan haired dude. "How the fuck did that happen? Is the old man faking it again? I told him so many times to reject this job but nooooo. He just had to be stubborn about it."

The handsome wrestler(?) he saw before talked. "Be quiet the master took this job in order to train us. All he said was that we had to protect this door. This door contains a 9 tailed beast intruder. Leave while you're still breathing." Oh my Chizome was simping as hell right now. His voice was as sexy as he looks.

He was about to ask the man's number but a child's voice rang loud and clear. "G-give us Hikari-chan!" Hitoshi ran out of his hiding spot to confront the other guards. This was bad. It's not like these people will do that without a fight. Chizome runs back and hoists him in his arm. The other pointed back at the guards, waiting for their next move.

Tense silence enveloped the place. But before anybody could make a move a familiar voice rings out. "Ho ho ho. So it seems that you really are here for that beast in the room. But it looks like I was misinformed about whose actually in it." It was the old man! Instead of lying in a puddle of his blood. The old timer looked much healthier than before!

Not for the first time in the night did he thought, _'What the fuck...'_ All of this is very confusing right now and he still has to save the child inside. Chizome stares at the old man who was the master of the guards behind him. He might be able to get through him in that case. "Inside that room is a young girl taken from her family. Let me through you old goat."

Master Hui's eyes narrow at those words. He was a freelance bodyguard along with his adorable disciples. As long as the pay is right he didn't care what the job is. But if he knew the beast inside was actually a little girl he might have changed his mind. "Hoo~ a girl you say... Then Onibu open the doors and let him through."

Everybody present were very shock at his words. Chizome could not help but blurt out. "Just like that? You're just gonna let me through that easily?" "Un. You've piqued my interest youngster, so in return become my disciple!" Chizome's answer was a no brainer. "I refuse." "Huh?! What was that brat?!" Hui fumes, insulted by the stoic response.

Unfortunately for him, Chizome was already talking with the handsome stud. And said stud had already open the doors. Chizome and Hitoshi entered the room. Hitoshi quickly jumps out of his arms and runs towards the center of the room. Once he finally has a good look at it. He can see a green haired girl with 9 fox(?) tails swirling behind her.

Like the rest of the kids she was also chained. But only this time she was heavily chained for that matter. Ankles, hands, legs, waist and neck, she was shackled everywhere! But upon further notice he sees bandages around her body as well. He can also see the 3 marks on her cheeks. As if something made those marks themselves.

Hitoshi was shaking her to wake her up. He tried for a couple of times when she finally groans. Slowly lifting her head, eyes swimming with pain, she sighs out. "H...e...l...p... fi...nal...ly arri...ved. G-good." _'What a child. Persevering this long in this horrible room. Alone...'_ Chizome snaps out of it and slowly takes off the chains. Making sure to rub the spots that were surely sore as hell by now.

He lays her down on the floor and Hitoshi holds her hand. Hikari was struggling to open her mouth as if she has something to say. Motioning both of them with her weak hand to bend near her. She whispers in their ears, "All...For...One... Tri...gger... Garaki... Kyudai... All...Might... One...For...All... Nomu..." Chizome's eyes widen.

He only knew 2 of them, Trigger and All Might. The rest is a mystery for him but Hikari deemed this information important. Therefore it was important to him, he'll make sure to discuss this with Tanuma. He nods his head that seemed to do the trick for not a moment later she closes her eyes. Noting down that the tails suddenly disappeared the moment she slept.

He carries her bridal style with Hitoshi following him behind. Once they got out of the room the guards were waiting for them. The 4 of them were looking either bored or stoic Master Hui in particular was looking insulted. _'Ah must have been me refusing to be his disciple.'_ "It really was a girl~? All this time I thought it was a beast." Blair remarks.

"I know right? I told you old man! We shouldn't have taken the fucking job in the first place!" Cyan dude yells at Lime. With handsome over there staring at him I mean ahem the kid. He ignores the crazy old man and walks out of this creepy ass place. The 4 guards follow him up while Hui was left fuming near the door. Chizome didn't know if this was some code or shit because why on earth are they following him?

It was a good thing that Hitoshi wasn't scared that much. Walking back up was much harder than going down. Just as he arrived at the last step he was panting like a dog. He was getting old... Not as old as the old man behind him that's for sure. He was on his way out of the basement when the old man spoke. "If fate wills it we'll meet again youngster."

He twirls around to see no one behind him? They were gone. Huh... Must have been a quirk then. He walks back towards where he can hear Koichi's voice. They had done it. They had rescued all the kids in this freaking hell hole. After letting the surprisingly fast paramedics take Hikari and Hitoshi. He tells Tanuma the information he got from the girl.

"All Might she said? We have to treat this matter carefully. Who knows what we might unravel if we investigate him. I'll report this to Daiki asap while you haul your ass back home." He was about to protest because there was no way in hell he was letting this issue go. But Tanuma sharply kills any protest he may have with this. "Your brat's waiting for you ain't he?"

He gasps and suddenly remembers Sasuke. That's right he had to go home. Because he promised him that he will. At that he leaves everything to Tanuma and races home. Once he finally comes back the first thing he did was go to Sasuke's room. Yes his room. It became his once Chizome finally took him shopping. Upon entering said room his heart almost stopped at the adorable sight.

Sasuke was asleep and cuddling the ugly ass cat he bought him. Out of all the stuffed cats that was the one he picked. But seeing Sasuke's serene face Chizome had thought it was perfect. Walking up to the bed careful not to let any blood drip on the bed. He caresses his tiny head feeling all sorts of emotions to make his head spin. _'I'm home Sasuke.'_

One more pat to the head he leaves the room not noticing the smile on Sasuke's face. A silent message of _'Welcome back.'_ This lovely scene was watched by a figure gazing from afar. A small smile on his lips before disappearing into the night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> And cut! That's the second chapter for Sasuke's part the next will be the last one. Then going back to the canon timeline, both will be graduating school I guess? Then a few more chapters for them then U.A exam and which class they ended up in. Honestly the classes were a no brainer for me.
> 
> I knew where to put who and how to write it. I just need more time to actually write a decent chapter of it. Also I will be writing Hawks/Dabi/Tomura centric chapters, about how they met and how they ended up together with 3 brats in one roof. Please be patient with me.
> 
> I messed up the timeline on purpose so after the 10 year time skip, Stain-sama will be 41. And yes it was kind of ooc of both Sasuke and Stain-sama. But that's the fun and beauty of fanfiction🔥🔥🔥
> 
> You get to twist it to the plot you have and if I want my babies to act serious/in pain and at the same time stupid then I will! And yes, I did make Stain-sama's wife a hero and gave him an abusive father. I needed an extra something to know why he became that way. Because there is no way in hell that someone will turn out like that without a shocking background. You know besides the background in his bio.
> 
> Yes the general the one who Nedzu bowed down to during the festival arc? Is Stain-sama's friend and former classmate and yes, my name for him is Daiki. Tanuma is a close friend as well. I will introduce the wife in the future chapters including little Aki! Whom I came to love so much but had to kill, sorry Stain-sama!
> 
> Also I think they have the same vibes between them coz they were like edgy or some shit but were still pretty badass. And both had twisted morals like I will kill those who don't follow my own ideals something like that. And YES! The next chapter will show more PARENTAL STAIN-SAMA!
> 
> Be sure to check my twitter for I will be posting updates there so I can give you gives a heads up. Here's my twitter: @YoneMikuru or simply type Yone-chan. My profile is the current muse of my next story Cale Henituse! I recommend this story because its absolutely good!
> 
> Damn I love the next chapter there's a surprise guest after all. Then after that chapter I will be alternating between Naruto's and Sasuke's POV in their lives. Also many thanks to those who have read this story! Please check out my newest one its still sasunaru reincarnated in bnha universe but with a few differences. I will stay true to what I like😅 Kudos to you my loves~


End file.
